Mirabile Visu
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Sister Agatha Van Helsing discovers she's in over her head when a competitive game of chess ultimately results in her becoming pregnant with the child of her worst enemy, Count Dracula. Now tied by a bond deeper than blood, the two must learn to coexist and adapt in a world that could be potentially hostile towards their offspring. Parenthood has never looked so batty.
1. Chapter One

**So this is my first Dracula story and I hope I do the show some justice. It will be broken into three chapters just as the show, or first season, was broken into three episodes. Without further ado, let's begin. (Oh, Mirabile Visu is Latin for "Wonderful to See").**

**Transylvania****, 1897**

**Count Dracula's Castle**

"You're pregnant."

Agatha could almost visualize the vampire's wide grin as he spoke, her head turned towards the wooden bucket she'd taken to vomiting in. She hated him at that moment. More than usual. But she knew he was right. No matter how hard she didn't want to believe it, she knew.

"I'm dying," she inhaled, not moving to meet his gaze. "Just like all of your other victims. I thought you of all people would recognize the signs."

"And I thought _you_ of all people wouldn't agree to sex after losing a game of chess, but I suppose we are all full of surprises." Dracula watched with amusement as the nun turned to glower at him. He raised his hands in playful defense. "Now I am no man nor creature of God, but I must ask, exactly how many rules did we break with your sisterhood-"

"Shut up," the woman groaned. "Just...how? I didn't think this was even possible. In all of my research...stupid, stupid…"

She was mumbling to herself now, cursing her mind that had been so hellbent on knowing everything there was to know about Count Dracula that somewhere along the way she had been seduced by the beast himself. How could she have been so inattentive?

"While I am flattered you find me so seductive," the Count's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You are equally to blame Sister Agatha Van Helsing of St. Mary's Convent, Budapest. Pointing fingers now is, well, how would one put it in Romanian? _Frecție la picior de lemn_? A rub on a wooden leg." His smile was gentler now. "Useless, Agatha. Now, how's about you get cleaned up and I'll fix you something to settle your stomach? No blood, you have my word, and we can discuss things."

The nun seemed hesitant as she watched the vampire from her spot in the room. She'd been at the castle for weeks now. First it had been against her will, seeing first hand what Jonathan Harker had. But it was this knowledge that had changed the castle from a prison into an exploration that she so desperately sought. Dracula and his companionship was a bonus in its own way. If he had yet to extinguish her life then, he most certainly wasn't planning to now. Especially if she were carrying his child.

"Fine," she agreed. "But if you think I'm going to incubate your spawn-"

"I was thinking peppermint tea," Dracula interrupted. "But your sour attitude is saying...lemon?" When she didn't respond, he nodded thoughtfully. "Lemon it is." And with that he closed the door.

Agatha eyed the entrance way to the room for a few seconds before collapsing onto her bed. The bitterness from her stomach bile still lingered on her tongue as she looked over to a nearby night stand where a dress sat neatly folded. Whose it once was, she wasn't sure, nor cared to dwell upon, but it appeared clean and warm. Her own religious habit had become dirty overtime, particularly because she chose to wear it in Dracula's presence to spite him. But now graced with the sensitive nose of an expecting mother, she could hardly stand the smell. Body odor, mildew, and earth. Not that it mattered now having broken her vows with the Church. She was as good as excommunicated.

_I'll add it onto my ever growing list of confessions._ The woman thought to herself as she began to change into the fresh clothes. _I do hope God accepts memoirs._

Her fingers brushed carefully across the stone walls as Agatha made her way down the staircase and into the dining room. Halting in the archway, she found herself slightly taken aback by the display before her. Fat logs of oak lay aflame in the fireplace, the heat beckoning her closer from where she stood. The table was set for one, an ornate glass filled with some sort of fruit juice and a plate thickly sliced toast with scrambled eggs.

"See? No blood, as promised." The unexpected voice caused her to jump slightly as Agatha turned to see Dracula watching her intently. "At least for now. We don't know what they crave. You see, Agatha, in all my four hundred years of life, this has never happened to me." He gave a small smirk that made the former nun's skin crawl. "If I believed in God the way you mortals do, I'd say this is why fate brought us together. A blessing in disguise."

"A curse," she retorted. "A lapse in judgement. And now I am to pay for my sins apparently."

"Again, it takes more than one to _make the beast with two backs_," he smiled. "William Shakespeare's _Othello_, have you read it?" Dracula waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind that or the arguing, sit and eat. Your food is getting cold."

Though she wanted to fight it, Agatha couldn't help but feel tempted by the meal before her. One moment she was nauseated like a sailor sick at sea and the next, the feeling was almost ravenous. With great reluctance, she walked over to the table and sat down. The woman tried her best to ignore the Count's eyes as he watched her begin to consume her meal. Even more so when it tasted so delicious she could feel the corners of her mouth attempting to twitch into a smile.

"Good?" He inquired curiously, moving to sit across from her.

"Edible," she replied, placing down the nearly empty cup. "So, Count Dracula has achieved something that no information speaks of. Reproduction of the sexual nature. You must be very proud of yourself."

"Can't I be for the both of us?" He shrugged, straightening up in his chair. "I mean, I'm not alone in this. You are its mother. Whether you like it or not, Agatha Van Helsing, my offspring is yours. And before you go threatening to throw yourself out a window or do something silly and stab impale yourself with a stake, we both know you wouldn't do that."

"End my own life?" Agatha snorted, eyeing him with slight amusement. "Why would I have any qualms about my own demise?"

"Because you aren't just dealing with your own existence," the vampire answered. "You have a weakness, Agatha, and it's both charming and utterly annoying depending on the circumstance. You are a protector. A guardian. Someone who is willing to throw away themselves for the benefit of the rest. And that is why you won't harm the baby."

The baby. The _baby_. Her intestines seemed to writhe and knot at the very thought of it. She was pregnant, carrying the child of the one person on Earth she despised the most. A disgust that took her on a journey after him in the hopes of learning all of his secrets. Secrets they ended up sharing. Whispers and fingers intertwined, bare skin against fabric sheet, the copper taste lingering on his tongue. A Vampire's Kiss without the bite. The forbidden act between Beast and Daughter of God. And now, growing in her very womb a product of that.

Agatha stood up so suddenly it caught Dracula by surprise. Mouth pressed into a firm line, she tossed her napkin onto the table and turned away. She was out of the room and halfway up the steps by the time the man had reached the bottom.

"Agatha," he called after her, his voice mildly concerned. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Getting some peace and quiet," she called back, swallowing thickly. He wasn't to see her cry. No weakness. "I suggest you leave me be and go...go slaughter an old maid. I don't care!"

Dracula was still attempting to hold some form of conversation when Agatha slammed the bedroom door in his face. For a brief moment, she half expected him to come barging in, proclaiming something that would surely upset her more. She listened carefully as if the vampire would even bother to make himself known if he was spying. Finally, confident that she was alone, the former nun retreated to her bedside and sat down. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't understand why this is happening to me, nor am I sure if there even is an answer." Her eyes fell down to her stomach as she spoke. "But for some reason you decided to come to life-if you are alive." Tentatively, Agatha moved her hand so it rested just under her belly button. "I don't know what you are, or who you are, but you made a mistake. You chose the wrong people to be your mother and father." She paused before inhaling sharply. "Especially your mother. I left my family, you know. I left to be a nun. Gave up marriage and motherhood."

Her eyes flickered down to the corner of her bed. Tucked just slightly from view, Agatha's eyes set upon her old crucifix. She reached down and grasped it, studying the metal. Hungary. Mother Superior and her Sisters. So many people she cared about, loved, all dead. At least, she hoped they weren't anything more than that. In that moment, Agatha Van Helsing, former Sister of St. Mary's Convent, Budapest, made her decision. Setting the necklace down, she returned her hand to her stomach.

"Alright," she exclaimed. "I suppose we can explore things. But if you are under the impression that I will kill and feed on human blood for you, you are highly mistaken." The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile. "I am a fan of meat though if that's any consolation."

Agatha stared peacefully down at her stomach, feeling a new sense of purpose she had yet to truly understand.

* * *

Two evenings had passed before Agatha finally chose to face the Count again. One would've suspected avoiding another in such an enormous palace would've been an easy feat. But no matter where she turned, the former nun could feel the eyes of the vampire following her. Silent, but ever present. A shadow of sorts. But unlike hers, it required no light.

She ignored Dracula's inquisitive expression as she walked over to the embellished table he occupied. Steam seeped from a porcelain bowl filled with a soup that caused her stomach to rumble lowly. For someone who only consumed blood, the vampire was well versed in cooking. But having a meal was not the top priority matter on the woman's mind, no matter how lovely its fragrance was. Instead she remained standing, now mere feet from him.

"There will be rules," Agatha stated emphatically. "Many if this is to occur."

"Rules? Like a contract?" Dracula met the woman's gaze with a mixed expression of amusement and slight shock. "You want to settle upon a guideline...over a baby?" When she remained unmoved, the vampire merely shrugged. "Alright," he breathed, settling back in his chair. "Enlighten me."

"No one dies for the baby. Or for me, if you'd even consider that. You survive as you normally would, feed as repulsively as you like, but no doctor is to be touched with the intent on gathering information on the child." She inhaled, folding her arms over her chest. "Which means no outside medical help. We can learn from what is in books. No one else is to be involved."

"I'm a count and a vampire, Agatha, not a doctor." Dracula replied, the grin fading from his face. "Just because I love science doesn't mean I am well versed in it enough to deliver a baby."

"Then it's quite a fortunate thing we have, at least I hope, months to educate ourselves before then." Her lips parted into a sardonic grin, Agatha enjoying the man's realization of the leverage she currently held over him. "Are we in agreement then?"

For a long moment, the vampire said nothing. It was only when Agatha opened her mouth once more, about to voice her conditions, that Dracula shook his head and clicked his tongue quietly.

"Even when I thought it no longer possible, you never cease to amaze me, Agatha Van Helsing." He quietly snorted and met her stare. "You have my word. My, how intrigued I am to see how the roots of motherhood will snare you."

"If you are even capable of feeling the emotions of a parent yourself," countered the former nun. "I suppose we will see how our true faults form together." She turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Yes," the vampire agreed, smiling once more as he looked on. "I suppose we shall."

* * *

"You're reading that book again?"

Dracula peered up from his copy of, _Tokology: A Book For Every Woman_, looking almost slightly insulted as Agatha watched him from where she stood in the doorway. Her stomach had started to swell, and from both their rough calculations, she was three months, give or take a week.

"Well, you aren't exactly allowing me to consume the blood of any physicians, so my grasp of understanding pregnancy is limited." He waved the book in her general direction. "Just one man, that's all I need and then I wouldn't have to read about any of this. Or," he lifted a finger in suggestion. "A woman? A midwife perhaps?"

"No," Agatha said firmly. "I know I cannot stop you feeding, but we did agree that no one would die because of this pregnancy. No draining doctors, just books."

"But what if something were to happen to you," the vampire ventured, eyes following the woman as she moved to a seat nearest to him. "Do you really want to risk your life, Agatha?"

"Then forget about me and save the baby," the former nun snorted, shaking her head. "Honestly, Dracula, when did book knowledge become less of a value to you?"

"You do realize you're pregnant with a child who is half vampire, yes?" The man countered. "And yet, despite knowing everything I'm capable of, you show no sign of fear about what it could do?"

"Like violently tearing my vagina?" She grinned when she noticed the surprise on his face. "You're not the only one who's read that book." Sighing, Agatha rested her hands on her stomach. "Women give birth every day and I will be joining their ranks soon enough."

"I won't let it hurt you."

The words were so quiet that Agatha almost missed them. The former nun's eyes flickered to meet the dark irises of the Count. For the first time since she entered the room did she pick up the severity of his mood. He seemed off, not that he wasn't always pouring over medical texts and journals now. He, like she had, had taken to this idea of a child from such a scientific approach. Continuous research, needing to know more. And it was that that had been bringing them together. But now he seemed concerned, genuinely so, for her safety.

"You're reading too much," she finally responded, breaking the silence. Rising to her feet, Agatha walked over and gingerly took the book away from Dracula. "I'm a lot stronger than you think. I've survived you, yes?"

The two exchanged small smiles, a rarity that was growing more shared as time went on. Agatha glanced towards the stairs, arms folded over her chest. It was getting late and she was getting tired.

"I'm going to go turn in now," she sighed, turning to Dracula. "If you must go out and-"

"No doctors, you have my word."

"Then I'll see you in a few hours?" Agatha inquired. "Unless you meet the sun or end up staked?"

"It's a Tuesday," he replied smirking. "It's unpredictable."

Without much thought, he reached forward and placed a hand on Agatha's shoulder. Much to his surprise, instead of pulling away, the former nun let her fingers brush against his. They stood there for a moment, both equally silent. Agatha smiled softly and turned away.

"Good night, Count Dracula."

The vampire watched as the woman went up the staircase and disappeared. The ancient vampire sighed before moving to smother the fire in the fireplace.

"Sleep well, Agatha."

* * *

Agatha watched Dracula expectantly as the vampire moved around her. While she was curious about what the man was doing, her true wonder fell on the brown object in his hands. It was oddly shaped, sort of like an instrument. A horn. He hadn't said much when he called her into the parlor, just to recline as best and as comfortably as she could in one of the seats.

"It's called a Pinard horn," the vampire answered before Agatha could ask. "It's for listening to the fetus's heartbeat and no," he held his hand up in defense when he saw her express. "I didn't kill or steal for it, you're welcome. I bought it because I wanted to confirm that the thing I've been hearing is the baby's heart."

"You've been hearing its heart?!" Agatha's tone was mixed with shock and aggravation. "I've been pregnant for six months and you are just now telling me that the baby has a beating heart! That it's living, living?!"

"To be fair, you didn't tell me immediately when you felt it kick for the first time."

"Because it was the _middle_ of the _day_ and _you_ were _sleeping_!" She exasperated, propping herself up on her elbows. "Do you realize how often I've sat on this exact spot and worried about if I was giving birth to an undead baby?"

"My apologies," the vampire expressed, tone lacking actual sympathy. "But what's done is done and now we can both be assured that the baby does have a beating heart."

He reached to lift up her dress, but was immediately stopped when Agatha grasped his hand. Their eyes met and Dracula let out a long, irritable sigh. Releasing his hold on the fabric, he motioned to the horn with his free hand.

"It works best on bare skin," he exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should put down the medicine books and pick up one on manners, Count Dracula," Agatha expressed. "It isn't very polite to lift a lady's dress without her consent."

"I'm perfectly fine not confirming my heart beat theory…"

"Just let me help," Agatha grumbled, rolling her eyes as she hiked up her gown. "There, now do what you must."

Choosing not to bicker further, the vampire eyed the woman's distended stomach carefully. Her pale skin stretched to reveal roads of thin blue veins that had previously been hidden. Though he knew what flowed through them, he was surprisingly not tempted. Tenderly, he brought his fingers down to rest upon her flesh pausing only when he felt her shiver.

"Sorry," he gave a half smile. "I suppose you could say I have low circulation in my hands."

"Your humor died a long time ago," Agatha smirked.

"And yet you still laugh," Dracula replied, resting the horn right under her belly button. "Now give me a moment."

The vampire carefully leaned an ear to the opening of the device. He didn't need to look up to know that Agatha was holding her breath. Of course, that was unnecessary as the thrumming resounded almost instantly from within. There was no denying it. A heartbeat. A living, beating heart that had no reserves for making itself well known.

"You're smiling," Agatha's voice pulling him from his concentration. "Is that a good or a bad thing? I can't ever tell with you, especially if you're being quiet."

"I believe it is safe to say it physically inherited its mother's heart." When the former nun didn't seem to put two and two together, he added, "...it has a beating heart."

"There is a God," she breathed in relief.

"Let's keep religion out of this," Dracula replied. "We can deal with opposing views when it's actually born."

Agatha's arms unceremoniously wrapped around Dracula, the horn falling from her stomach and to the floor. Bewildered at first, he remained motionless. The woman wasn't exactly one to show affection. Especially when it came to him, despite them learning to coexist with each other. But he too allowed his guard to slide and embraced her back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Well it's no gem encrusted necklace, but it proved its worth," Dracula chuckled, looking down at the horn. "You're welcome."

They remained in each others' arms for a few long moments before Agatha broke away. She was smiling, a genuine grin that held no form of hostility. But when she opened her mouth to say something to Dracula, she decided against it, leaving the vampire to wonder what else she had to offer.

"Agatha," he ventured. "I was planning on taking a stroll through the castle. If you aren't too busy being bothered by mortal things, I would like to offer you the invitation to join me." He gave her a grin. "You can bombard me with all of your usual vampire inquiries."

"I'd like that," the former nun smiled.

"Then it's settled," the vampire said. "A walk around the inside grounds."

Where there once would have been refusal, when Dracula offered Agatha his hand, she took it. Without a second thought, the pair began to walk down the stone hallway. For now, they would just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

It was late into the night and she was already well into her seventh month of pregnancy when the craving first hit. Well, the craving had long been building up, she'd just had been ignoring it. It was midnight when Agatha was hit with an episode of sorts brought on by fighting the urge to consume blood.

Dracula had found her thrashing in her bed sheets, fingers digging into the mattress as she pressed her face into the pillow and howled. The thirst burned in her throat and twisted in her stomach. She was frustrated, miserable, and the idea of death seemed more and more welcoming.

"Please," she whimpered, a hand falling to grip her stomach. "Stop, stop, stop!"

She could feel the baby more than ever as if it too was suffering from her infliction. That her ignoring her craving for blood was upsetting it. It jabbed, poked, and prodded. At this point, blood wasn't needed for survival-if they had made it seven months in without it and were still present, then it wasn't a necessity. Nevertheless, that didn't make how it felt any better. Like detoxing from a severe addiction.

"Agatha?" Dracula asked worriedly, moving to her bed. "What-"

"Get out!" She screamed, biting down hard on her lip. The copper last of blood melted on her tongue, but hers wasn't what her body wanted. "Get out! I can smell it on you! Get out!"

Of all the nights for him to have fed. He silently cursed himself as he moved towards Agatha. It frightened him really, seeing her like this. He knew something was off by the way she had been acting lately. Now he realized why.

"Agatha," he said gently. "You need to drink."

"No!" She spat back almost immediately. "No blood! We...we had a rule...no one dies…" Their eyes met and Dracula saw how red they were from tears. "I can fight this," she whispered. "I can fight this...I can fight this…"

"You don't have to," Dracula insisted. "Agatha, one doesn't even need to be killed for blood, there are-"

"I will not have my baby become a monster!"

The anger and fear that laced her words struck out at the vampire like whip's rope soaked in venom. They hurt. It was such an odd sensation that he found himself staring absently at the former nun. Agatha had said things, proclaimed that he was the reincarnation of the Devil himself, and yet it was a single outburst about a baby no less that tightened the long dead muscle in his chest.

"So what if it is?" He asked coolly. "What if the baby is a monster? A full fledged vampire? Then what? You wish to kill it?"

"No," Agatha swallowed thickly, still visibly trembling. "You don't understand…"

"I don't?" Dracula nearly hissed. "Because from where I stand, Agatha, your hatred for vampires has manifested even more so since we first became acquainted in Hungary! So due forgive me for becoming offended that your motherly concern is that our child will-"

"I just want to protect it!" The former nun screamed.

"From what?!" Dracula snapped. "Me?!"

"EVERYTHING!"

Once more the vampire found himself at a momentary loss for words. Agatha had now shifted into an upright position, her expression one of false stoicism. The way her arms wound around her middle, Dracula no longer saw a nun seeking to slay that of which was unholy, but a mother desiring nothing more than to protect her child.

"Crosses. Holy water. The sun…" She shook her head, a sorrowful smile crossing her features. "What is said to hurt you, to kill you, has it not occurred to you that this baby could be equally if not more vulnerable?" Agatha sighed and peered down at her swollen stomach. "I got so far, I hadn't craved blood up until this point and now…" Her eyes flickered to meet his gaze. "If I've experienced one vampire characteristic, who knows…"

"Then we experiment with me," Dracula said. "Tomorrow we'll open the curtains-"

"No!" Agatha said sharply. "I don't want…" The former nun seemed to struggle with the next words that left her lips. "I can't lose you either." Her eyes narrowed at Dracula's silence. "Well, go on then. Make a mockery of me. Agatha Van Helsing who has spent most of her life trying to stop Count Dracula actually cares for him. The irony."

Dracula was quiet for a moment. "Well, I suppose it's true what they say. _Lubirea trece prin apa, nu-i e frica ca se-neaca_." He smiled softly. "Love will go through stone walls."

"What does that-"

Her words were captured by a kiss as the Count joined Agatha at her bedside. She didn't fight back, nor attempt to protest in the slightest. Instead, she let his cool hands rest on either side of her face. Her mouth moved hungrily against his, the scent of blood still lingering off him. The last time either had shown this level of romance was the night their child had been conceived. Just as the nun let her hand trail down the vampire's chest, he stopped.

"There is something we can try." Dracula said suddenly, pulling away. "But you aren't going to like it."

"Then why even suggest it?" Agatha inquired irritably, secretly annoyed that the affection ended so quickly. "I told you, no humans."

"It's a good thing pigs are beast then." He stated quite proudly. "Their blood is closest to humans-not that I can drink it. But perhaps the baby won't require human blood. Maybe animals will suffice."

"You want me to drink a glass of pig's blood?" She asked skeptically.

"You've made it clear the alternative is a no," he shrugged. "There's a farm not too far out that breeds the loveliest hogs." At Agatha's frown, he merely smiled and gently touched the side of her face. "I'll make sure to use a cup that isn't transparent. Now try to get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

Dracula kissed her forehead and lovingly patted her stomach. Even after he vanished from the room, Agatha found herself wide awake with her thoughts. Nun vampire hunter to vampire, dare she venture, lover, who also was pregnant with his child. Just in a seven month span. If there was a God who accepted her for, well, her, she hoped he'd have a large allotted time slot set out for her to explain everything when she died.

* * *

"I think my water just broke."

At first, Dracula wondered if he heard the woman right. They had been sitting by the fireplace together, Agatha on her second glass of hog's blood, when the declaration was made so calmly. She was heavily nine months pregnant so it shouldn't have been a surprise. But it took the former nun nearly doubling over in pain from a contraction to snap the vampire from his trance.

"You're water broke?!" He asked, sounding unnervingly panicked.

"Smell the amniotic fluid for blood and tell me," she said through clenched teeth. "Now help me get to the bedroom. You're going to need to get…" Agatha inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "...You'll need to get the supplies, I'm afraid I won't be much use going up and down the stairs."

Dracula had felt many things in his centuries of existence, but never had he felt such overwhelming worry and raw excitement. Diligently, he moved to sweep Agatha up-who protested that she could still walk-and brought her up the steps. She winced as he set her down, but the initial contraction seemed to have run its course.

"You should've let me drink a physician," the vampire said, unable to pull his gaze away from the laboring woman. "Or even bring one here!"

"No," sighed Agatha. "No, we're fine. We've prepared. Stop being so nervous, you're making me nervous and I'm the one who's going to be pushing it out." She sucked in a breath, trying to remain collected. "Go find some towels and fill a pot with water. It'll need to be boiled, so maybe start with that. And a watch to time the contractions."

"Perhaps you chose the wrong profession," the Count responded. "Maybe the role of a midwife would've been better suited."

"And you a librarian," Agatha retorted. "You could replace the stones in your castle's walls with books from how you collect them." Her lips twitched briefly into a teasing smile before another grunt of pain abruptly severed the mood. "If you would be so kind and hurry back, I would...highly appreciate it."

The more time he spent with her, the more Dracula found himself learning about humans. Especially when it came to women and their reproductive cycles. After getting everything Agatha had requested, he returned to find the former nun pacing around the room. Every so often, she'd stop and lean against a wall, her breathing heavy as she anchored herself in place riding out each contraction that hit.

"No," she hissed, eyes squeezed shut as she waved him away. "Don't touch me! Let it pass!"

As the hours wore on, it became clear that her contractions were not only getting worse, but growing closer together. And while Dracula did love the smell of fear, he was far from enjoying Agatha's. No longer did she object to his closeness as he moved to where she knelt on the ground by the bed. She could feel the pressure from within her, the weight of it telling her body that it was time. And yet, Agatha felt very unready. She was scared. Terrified. Powerless.

"Breathe," the vampire instructed softly. "I'm going to move you to the bed."

"I'm perfectly fine right here," but the weakness in her voice betrayed her. "I don't think moving is such a good idea right now."

"You and I both know that you don't want to deliver this child on the floor." Dracula tilted Agatha's chin so that her wide, fearful eyes met his reassured stare. "So let's get you comfortable."

A pang of guilt hit the vampire as the woman let out a moan when he lifted her from the floor. Already strands of her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, exhaust looming over like a storm. With his aid, Agatha sat propped up against the headboard, a pillow cushioning her back. Towels were laid at the end of the bed towards her feet, her gown pulled up to her hips. She already knew before Dracula checked her what was happening. The pressure. The urge.

"The head," he sounded so mystified. "You're beginning to crown!"

Agatha was too exhausted to think of a snide remark in response. Instead, she tensed as another contraction hit, crying out as it reverberated throughout her abdominal region. Nine months she had planned, prepared for this, and now in the midst of bringing life into the world, confidence turned into dust.

"I can't do this," she whimpered, shaking her head. "This was a mistake!"

"You need to push," Dracula instructed gently. "You can do this, Agatha. Let go, I'm right here."

She didn't want to. But the civil war she fought with her body to ignore the urge, the more intense they came. The baby was coming and there was nothing she could do about it. When the next contraction hit, she sucked in a sharp breath and bore down as hard as she could. No longer was there just pressure, there was burning. An extreme, inextinguishable fire. She screamed.

"Good girl," the vampire coached. "Keep going, Agatha, you're doing marvelously. Focus your energy, that's it."

Nothing sounded better than a stake through the vampire's chest each time pushed. The agony. The burning. She felt the tearing. This had all been his doing. So she focused her energy on anger. An emotion that was suddenly forgotten the moment she felt something small slip out from her body. In seconds, an infant's wail sounded in the room. It was the most beautiful sound Agatha had ever heard.

"A girl," Dracula beamed, holding the squirming baby gingerly for her mother to see. "A perfect daughter."

"Let me see her," Agatha whispered, holding out her arms as he placed their baby into them. "Is she healthy?"

The two marveled at the tiny being before them. She looked exactly as any normal human newborn would look. Ten fingers and ten toes. A small crop of dark hair. Agatha gingerly opened the baby's mouth with her finger to reveal two sets of toothless gums. Suddenly, every single thing that had ever gone wrong in her life was meaningless. Nothing mattered except the good that had led up to that moment.

"You were incredible." Dracula grinned.

"I suppose you could say that I had some help," she smiled, leaning into him when he sat on the edge of the bed. "She needs a name."

The vampire seemed to ponder for a moment. "Someone so beautiful deserves a name that is just as equal. In my four hundred years of life, up until this point, the most beautiful thing I know of is something I cannot see." He looked down and tenderly touched the baby's face. "Sorina. In Romanian, it means Sun."

"You want to name our daughter after something that could kill you?" Agatha asked, sounding slightly amused. "You don't find that a little silly?"

"Or fitting," the vampire mused. "Unless you have another idea?"

"Hm," Agatha hummed, nodding her head thoughtfully. "Sorina…" With a smile, she gazed lovingly down at her new daughter. "Welcome to the world, little one. There is oh so much to tell you…"

**So as I was writing this, I kind of realized that in this first part, if I ever wanted to make separate one shots based on events throughout Agatha's pregnancy, I could. That's why there were "snap shots" rather than make the whole story about her being pregnant. Not sure if anyone would be interested in that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Part two shall have more romance. Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time! -Jen**


	2. Chapter Two

**UPDATE: So, originally, this story was only going to be three chapters, but I'm upping it to five. It just made more sense to break it up the way I plan to. Anyway, enough of that. Wow! I cannot express how honored I am over the response this story has received thus far! I am truly grateful for each and every one of you! With that said, you deserve the best and I plan to deliver that to you! A quick apologies for the delay. Here is part two! -Jen**

**Cobor, Transylvania**

**A Struggling Livestock Farm on the Outskirts of the Village**

Gellert Bartok was a man of pride despite the many shortcomings he'd experienced in his fifty years of life. Born from Hungarian immigrants who had settled in the countryside of Romania, he, his wife, Greta, and their two sons, Elek and Jozsef, worked tirelessly on the few acres of farmland he had inherited from his parents raising cattle, sheep, and pigs. From birth to slaughter and then to market, the pay from their labor was next to nothing. Their little village was being snuffed out by the greater estates and the agriculture along with them. They were, theoretically speaking, invisible. And it was for that reason alone that the farmer was stunned by a letter that was delivered to him with a request for a visit and the promise of a very high pay check from a man simply known as Count Dracula.

The sun had long since sunk down behind the far off hills when a gentle, but firm wrapping sounded against the door. Though he was expecting the arrival, Gellert still jumped in surprise, nearly knocking over his glass of brandy. Muttering to himself, he hurried over and opened the door to reveal a tall figure dressed finely standing before him.

"Lovely weather tonight," Dracula commented, letting out a content sigh. His teeth glistened in the light of the full moon and for some odd reason that Gellert couldn't put his finger on, it made him slightly uncomfortable. "Gellert Bartok is it?"

"Yes," the other man nodded. "You must be Count Dracula."

"Please," the vampire waved his hand. "Dracula will suffice." Silence fell between them and Dracula, sensing the man's awkwardness, smiled warmly. "May I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry," the farmer apologized, stepping aside to allow the other man in. "Please, come make yourself comfortable. I have brandy if you'd like a drink."

"That's alright," the count replied pleasantly. "I'm not one for alcohol. And besides," he grinned at Gellert, causing a shiver to run up the man's spine. "I promised my wife I wouldn't drink tonight. She's magnificent, but can be such a bore at times." He chuckled, looking around the room until his eyes landed on the table. "Shall we sit and talk business then?"

The two men sat opposite of each other, Dracula's fingers intertwined as his elbows rested casually on the table. Though the count hadn't done anything to prove he was remotely harmful, Gellert unease made him glad that his wife and two sons were visiting her sister in another village. Something wasn't sitting right, and yet, he was still too intrigued to turn the offer away.

"So you breed pigs," the vampire inquired. "For meat I assume?"

"Baznas," the farmer replied. "They are a newer breed, crossed between Mangalitsa and Berkshire. Quite hardy, they are. Not a lot of people have felt...adventurous, I guess you might say, to raise them."

"Hm," Dracula considered thoughtfully. "And you sell a lot of pork at the market?"

"When we can," Gellert admitted. "We don't have as many sow to produce piglets like we'd want. Money can be tight sometimes." He chuckled as if trying to ease the tension. "But we make do. We all sell beef and-"

"I'm only interested in hogs," Dracula interrupted with the wave of his hand. "Particularly their blood to be precise."

"...I'm sorry, their blood?" The other man's confusion made the vampire smile. "I'm not sure I quite understand…"

"I guess you might say my household is quite fond of black pudding," the vampire stated. "Not a dish commonly found here, but I suppose one might say my family has exquisite tastes." He inhaled, straightening up in his chair. "I don't want to take up much of your time, Mr. Bartok, so I'll get to the point. I am willing to pay you forty lei for your travel alone to my castle and back. Another twenty lei for every pint of blood you bring me, provided it is still fresh upon arrival. That is of the utmost importance. I will even provide you with a few more breeding pairs if you'd like." He grinned at the awestruck expression on the other man's face before leaning in. "The meat is yours to sell, I am only concerned with the blood. Is my price fair?"

"That's...that's…" Gellert did his best to quickly calculate in his head. "That's at least sixty lei!"

"At least one hundred and twenty," the count corrected. "Once you get up and running, I'd prefer you deliver at least twice a month." He paused for a moment, seeming to consider something. "Perhaps I'll provide a few more pigs than promised, to get production up and running." He studied the farmer's eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Gellert laughed, beaming for the first time since Dracula's arrival. He held his hand out in earnest, surprised by how cold the other man's was when they shook in agreement. "Thank you! Thank you for your generosity! You won't be disappointed!"

"I certainly hope not."

And when the count smiled, Gellert could almost swear his teeth looked a little sharper than before.

Transylvania, Romania

Dracula's Castle

Dawn was fast approaching by the time Dracula had returned to his fortress. Swiftly he made his way to the front entrance and pulled the heavy doors open as if they weighed no more than a feather. Taking in the familiar surroundings, he let out a content sigh, pleased with how successful the night had turned in his favor.

"You refrained from spilling any blood tonight, I hope?"

He turned to see Agatha standing by the fireplace, the flames causing her shadow to appear much larger than she was. Nestled in her arms, dressed in a white infant's nightgown and bonnet, rested Sorina, no older than six months. The baby smiled at the sight of her father, gurgling as she clenched and unclenched her chubby fists.

"Yes, unfortunately I was obedient tonight," he smirked as he strode over to her side. Gingerly, he lifted the infant from her mother's arms and held her close, his cocky expression turning into one of warmness when Sorina touched his face. "Micul mea liliac," he purred, gazing down as if he were in a trance. "Hours feel like centuries when we're apart."

"Surely you can think of a more endearing nickname than "little bat"," the woman spoke, arms folded over her chest. "One more fitting for a child."

"Says the woman who has called her "Sunny" on more than one occasion." Agatha's eyebrows raised in surprise as the vampire merely shrugged. "I confess I've heard you in the nursery. Quite interesting coming from someone who has insisted on calling her child by her full name." His gaze flickered over to meet the former nun's, a grin forming. "But I hold no judgement towards you, scumpa mea."

If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding their daughter, perhaps Agatha would be taken by his flirtatious teasing. But right now, her partner's attention had been redirected towards the infant, who was currently chewing on her fist. Protectively, she reached forward to pull the hand out of Sorina's mouth when the vampire stepped back.

"She's fine," he promised. "She won't harm herself."

As if to ease her concerns, he gently moved Sorina's hand aside to reveal her nearly gumless mouth where only two bottom incisors had begun to erupt. Two human teeth. There was no sign of the other set that made their appearance known recently. The reason the count had gone out to the hog farm in the first place. For as both Dracula and Agatha had learned early on, like her father, Sorina possessed two sets of teeth prosumbly. Human, and of course, vampire.

"How can you be certain?" The worried mother countered. "She's too young to control them yet. What if she were to pierce her hand or worse?"

Absentmindedly, she placed a palm over one of her breasts, the tiny needle like scars hidden by the fabric of her clothing. Though her bite was not lethal, Sorina on multiple occasions had bitten down on her mother's flesh while feeding. Whether it was to drink or not, neither parent was sure, but as Agatha had craved blood during her pregnancy, the thought arose that perhaps Sorina did too. With a mortal mother and an immortal father, anything was possible.

Almost seeming to read his unorthodox wife's mind, Dracula tenderly placed a hand over the one resting on her chest. Agatha looked up at him, trying to maintain a stoic pose, but the fear in her eyes said it all. Sorina was quite possibly the only kind of her world, excluding children that died by the hands of the undead. And with that came no knowledge on how to care for her. Provide what she needed and cast out what she didn't. That thought alone would put a sense of hopelessness in the heart of any parent.

"The meeting with the farmer went better than I anticipated. To be quite frank I was growing a little worried," he chuckled. "He seemed somewhat nervous at first, but it worked out in the end." His thumb brushed across her fingers. "We should be receiving our first supply within the next few days. It'll be good for her," he spoke softly, noting how Sorina was beginning to drift off in the crook of his arm. "Like I said, it is the closest thing to human blood. But, Agatha, you must realize and accept that if she rejects it, we must-"

"I know," the former nun whispered. "I know."

Dracula nodded before returning his attention to Sorina. He smiled softly as the infant now lay sleeping against his chest, her dark curls peeking ever so slightly out from underneath her bonnet. Once when he desired nothing more than blood and the quest for knowledge now was replaced by an undying love for a tiny creature whose beating heart was no bigger than her own fist.

"Let's put her down, surely she'll sleep a good few hours." The vampire murmured, his eyes now flickering up to catch Agatha's gaze. "Then we'll retire to your room. I'll stay with you until you sleep. Unless you wish to join me in my coffin," he added with a smirk.

"I have enough trouble cleaning dirt from underneath my nails," the woman stated, smiling at the man's clear attempt to cheer her up. "So with the utmost regret I must turn down your offer."

"Pity," he replied. "Grime really brings out the blue in your eyes."

"And your sub par flattery leaves much more to be desired," she countered smugly. "But I commend you for your valiant effort."

Dracula looked like he was about to reply when Sorina moved ever so slightly in her sleep, bringing her parents back to reality. He exhaled, though he did not need to, as he smiled at his wife. How far the two had really come, branching out their companionship to include a third member, even if it had been unexpected.

"Come," he gestured towards the stairs. "Before she wakes up."

The room chosen for the nursery shared a wall with Agatha's, allowing the mother to be able to hear her child's cries if need be. Only a week had passed since she and Dracula mutually decided to see how the infant would do on her own. So far, there hadn't been any issues with both parents checking in on occasion to ensure Sorina's well being. Stepping inside, the first thing to greet any pair of eyes was the ornate crib Dracula commissioned himself. The fine detail carved into each wooden crevice put many famous sculptures to shame.

Taking great care, the vampire gently placed Sorina down on her back. He attentively watched her, preparing to lift her back up at the slightest sign she was awakening. When he was certain she was fast asleep, he smiled and gingerly leaned over to place a single kiss on her forehead. Agatha watched from his side, her fingers running against the surface of one of the top planks. Dracula turned to her and offered up his hand, she took it without hesitation.

"Leave the door crack," she insisted as they quietly left the room. "It makes it easier to hear her if she's upset."

When they entered her bed chambers, Agatha immediately went to her dresser in search of her nightgown. She could feel Dracula's eyes on her as she slipped out of her clothes knowing well enough that in a few hours she'd be dressed for the day. After all, she had only stayed up so late waiting for the vampire to return. The least she could do was to be comfortable while she took the equivalent to a long nap.

"You men and your beastly tendencies towards the mere aspect of sex," she commented, throwing a glance back at Dracula. "I can feel your eyes wandering."

"Hm," the vampire hummed, taking a step closer. "And yet, you don't shy away from it." When his cool arms wrapped around Agatha's bare middle, he could feel her shiver. "Dare I say, I might wonder the same for you?"

"Neither of us have slept for hours," the former nun stated as the count pulled her towards the bed. "Exhaustion triumphs over..." Agatha's breath hitched in her throat as Dracula began to kiss her neck, his lips lingering over her jugular. "You never fight fairly."

"And you love me for it," he murmured against her skin, letting his hands travel against her pale skin.

"I _tolerate _you," she smirked, leaning into his touch. "That should say enough."

"Then allow me to indulge your toleration," he whispered into her ear, Agatha letting out a small yelp of surprise when he flipped her onto the bed. "Let me satisfy you."

"Perhaps sleep can wait," the former nun said nearly breathless as the vampire began to move down her body. "Just don't wake the baby."

As if on cue, the door to Agatha's bedroom closed, leaving the couple to do as they pleased.

**So folks, my reasoning behind extending this story from three chapters to five chapters is that I feel I can't explore as much in the right way if I try to push everything into three chapters alone. I really want to focus on not only Dracula's and Agatha's relationship more, but them as parents. Also, I did TONS of research on money conversions, proper Romanian verb conjugations, but if anything is off, I apologize. Again, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next chapter! -Jen**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback! I can't express enough how much it means to me to know how you guys thought of each chapter! With that in mind, I wanted to briefly mention that for those who want to physically visualize what Sorina looks like now, my personal view is Violet McGraw when she played in "The Haunting of Hill House" or "Doctor Sleep" but a bit younger than that since she is only three at this point in the story. I just feel like the actress could pull off looking like the child of Agatha and Dracula. Okay, enough explaining, onward to the chapter! -Jen**

**Transylvania, 1900**

**Dracula's Castle**

It was an exciting time by all accounts, particularly being the beginning of a new century as well as the final hundredth year of the 20th. But mostly, it marked the momentous occasion of Sorina's birth. For three years now, the child had thrived and flourished under the diligent care of her parents. A bright, outspoken little thing that had taken the castle by storm. A queen of her own crowning. She was her father's beating heart and her mother's only worldly possession.

But such love came with a cost. Fear. And Sorina, though free to roam the halls of her domain, was never allowed outside of the manor walls. Agatha had even gone so far as insisting on having every window sealed and the entrance ways only accessible by lock and key. Only Dracula ventured from their home to do his "business" and feeding, the mother too turning away from the sun. Even the moon felt at times like a memory. Still, none of that seemed to matter to the former nun. As long as her daughter was safe, she was at peace.

"Papa!"

The vampire hadn't taken but two steps into the main study when something small collided into him. He looked down and smiled as a set of arms wrapped around his leg, the little girl they belonged to burying her face into the fabric of his pants. As he knelt down to give her a proper hug, his gaze met hers and it was as if Agatha was looking back at him. Sure she had his dark hair that fell in wavy locks, but those stormy blue eyes clearly rivaled those of her mother.

"Ah micul mea liliac," he spoke, pulling her close. "What are you doing out of bed? You'll worry your mother if she wakes up and finds you missing."

"Not sleepy," she explained in as great detail as a small child her age could. "Papa, you left."

"So observant for someone so young," he smiled. "As if you don't keep me and your mother on our toes as it is." Dracula chuckled as Sorina looked at him expectantly, much like his wife did when awaiting an explanation for something he may have done wrong. "Well, I suppose you could say I was feeling rather hungry and decided to go farther than usual to…" He had to think of a good word, something easy enough to comprehend. Agatha insisted upon holding back on telling their child his true feeding habits until she was better capable at understanding. "...to find something really tasty." Or someone.

"Why?" Sorina asked innocently, cocking her head.

The vampire blinked, momentarily forgetting that recently Sorina had become quite the interrogator. Everything needed an answer, she was worse than Agatha. Clearly the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Well," he thought. "Because I wanted something different."

"Why?" The little girl inquired, as if needing more proof of his whereabouts.

Dracula exhaled, keeping his composure. "You could say your Papa likes to try new things."

Before Sorina could utter another word, a voice echoed down the hallway. Both had barely a moment to react when a nearly out of breath Agatha came into view. The anxiety etched on her face was quickly swept away by a look of relief when her gaze landed on her daughter. She hurried over almost seeming as if she didn't even realize Dracula was there.

"Sorina," she exhaled. "There you are. You simply cannot disappear like that in the middle of the night."

"Sorry, Mama," the young girl apologized, looking down at the ground. "But Papa's home!"

Agatha finally looked at her husband, who in turn gazed back at her with raised eyebrows. "So I see," she commented. "I suppose I can forgive your excitement, but next time do wake me up before you go running about. It's important that I'm awake when you play. I need to have at least some idea where you are."

"You should give her more credit than that, darling," Dracula smiled, lifting his daughter up. "Sorina may be young, but she's wise beyond her years."

The former nun folded her arms and frowned. "Need I remind you of…" she paused, realizing the girl's eyes were on her. She sighed. "I don't wish to discuss this matter in front of her. All things considered, she is just a child."

"I'm a big girl," Sorina cut in proudly. "I'm three!"

The count smiled, taking a moment to push a lock of hair behind his daughter's ear. Agatha's over-protectiveness had a way of showing itself and most certainly he would be reprimanded the minute they were in privacy, but he understood Sorina's desire to explore. It was a characteristic they both shared. Yet he also knew, as a parent, that his wife did pose some good points. Especially when it came to the uncertainty of what vampire traits she had inherited from him. She could sustain on both animal blood and human food as well as sleep outside of a coffin and its soil, but sunlight? Neither parent dared risk if such was deadly to her or not.

"Your mother is right, little one," the count responded. "You must be careful." He looked to Agatha who nodded in approval. "As goes for your mother and me too. Do you promise?"

"Okay," the girl yawned. "I promise."

"That's my girl," he smiled, placing a kiss on her temple. "Let's get you to bed now. I think we could all do with some rest. I don't have to go out for a while so perhaps later we can play? Does that sound good?"

Sorina nodded, not fighting the exhaustion that had finally found her. Adjusting her in his arms, Dracula ascended the staircase, Agatha in tow. His eyes were adjusted well enough to the darkness, but the torches still lit up the long hallway for both Agatha's and Sorina's sake. The door to the young girl's room was already open after her mother's panic of noticing her child was missing. Approaching her bed, the vampire gingerly placed Sorina down before covering her with a blanket.

"Are you going to berate me now?" Dracula asked coolly the second both adults stepped out of the room. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course she didn't," Agatha hissed quietly. "But that doesn't mean you don't under-react when she wanders off like this without either of us knowing. She's a little girl, Dracula."

"Who should be allowed to explore! The manor is safe," he chuckled humorlessly. "I've made sure of it. Not even a fly has managed to sneak in, not to mention you got rid of all of the bodies I had in boxes-"

"Because the last thing we need is for our daughter to be traumatized by some undead creature popping out like a jack-in-a-box toy!" She countered, folding her arms so tightly over her chest that Dracula was surprised they didn't break. "You should be taking this more seriously!"

"I am," he insisted. "Everything you've asked, I've done without question. Everything. At this point, you might as well lock her away in a tower. You aren't the only one whose given up things, Agatha!"

Dracula realized his mistake the moment those words escaped from his lips. The former nun swallowed thickly and, without another word, turned on her heels and stormed off into her room.

"Agatha, wait!" He called after her, reaching her door just as it closed. "Look, I didn't mean-"

"You're right," Agatha's voice sounded muffled from behind the thick wood. "I have asked a lot of you. I'm feeling rather tired, so if you don't mind."

The vampire pinched the brim of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. Debating with his wife was one thing, but actually fighting with her took the fun out of it. Falling in love with Agatha had led him to experiencing new emotions and regretfully one of those had been guilt. It used to be so easy not to feel and yet, though it felt weird to admit it, he wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "The sacrifices you've made will always trump mine. I know you only want what's best for her, and I swear upon everything I do too. You know," he exhaled. "When I came home tonight, she was bombarding me with questions. Reminds me of someone else I know."

He heard a quiet chuckle from the other side of the door. "Funny," she mused. "I could say the same about you when it comes to how hard-headed she is."

The bedroom door opened and for the first time that night, Dracula saw a genuine smile etched on the former nun's face. The vampire pulled her into his arms and held her close, Agatha allowing her eyes to close.

"Dracula?" She asked softly, still in his embrace.

"What business have you been doing exactly? Besides feeding?"

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I cannot go into detail now, but when the time comes, I will tell you everything. I must ask only for your trust. I promise everything will make sense in time."

Agatha was silent for a moment. "I trust you," she finally breathed. "Unconditionally."

"Where is Agatha and what have you done with her?" Dracula smirked, kissing the top of her head. He held her close, inhaling her scent. "This will be good for the three of us. Just you wait and see."

* * *

"No, Papa, like this!"

Agatha looked over her book only to see Dracula sitting on the floor, doll in hand, as Sorina demonstrated how to properly make the doll "walk". She smiled, never in a million lifetimes would she have ever pictured the infamous Count Dracula playing dolls with a daughter she shared with him no less. And yet, there he sat, looking as content as one could be.

"Ohh," he said, feigning surprise. "Terribly sorry. Like this?" He made the doll move as his daughter instructed, causing her to giggle. _"And how are you today, Ms. Balaur? Going to the market, are we?"_

_"Oh yes,"_ Sorina stated, bouncing the other doll. _"Time for tea!"_

"Balaur?" Agatha commented, a confused smile crossing her features. "That's quite a name to come up with, Sorina."

"Papa picked it," her daughter replied.

"Must've heard it somewhere," Dracula shrugged. "Was on my mind at the time."

"Papa, play," Sorina insisted. "Tea time!"

Agatha continued to eye her husband intently before returning to her book. It was on Atlantis, some lost city theorized to have existed that now lay in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. Dracula had purchased it for her knowing her love for anything remotely supernatural or myth based. That's how she became intent on tracking him down. The reality of that had turned out much different than she planned.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the front entrance. Before Agatha even had a moment to set her book down, Dracula already had Sorina in his arms. He stood there, glowering at the direction of the sound when the banging came again. Only this time, it was much louder.

"Dracula, take Sorina upstairs." Agatha said calmly.

"Agatha," Dracula said, clearly displeased with her idea. "Ignore it."

"It's daytime," the former nun stated. "Go upstairs."

"Papa," Sorina asked, looking at her father. "What's wrong?"

"Go now," Agatha urged. "I'll be fine."

The vampire continued to eye the door before letting out a heavy sigh of defeat. He knew he couldn't win against Agatha. Holding his daughter closer, he met his wife's unblinking gaze.

"Go," she repeated. "I'll call out if something's wrong."

She waited until both were up the stairs and out of her sight before venturing towards the doors. As she passed by the fireplace, she carefully grabbed the iron rod that was the poker. At least she could have some form of a weapon. Locating the key, her hands slightly trembled as she began to undo the locks. However, it wasn't out of fear. No, it was excitement. Rarely, had Agatha seen the outside, much less the sun. Caring for Sorina had seen to that. So when she had finally unlocked the door, pushing it just open enough to see who was knocking, Agatha couldn't help the sharp inhale of delight when the warm rays hit her face.

"Miss?"

A gruff voice tugged the former nun back to reality. Agatha nearly jumped in surprise at the man who stood before her. An older fellow who, when noticing he'd caught her gaze, removed his cap from his balding head.

"My apologies, Miss," he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Gellert. Gellert Bartok? You must be Count Dracula's wife."

"I am," Agatha said hesitantly. "Is there a matter I can assist you with? My husband isn't feeling well at the moment. I can handle any business matters of his."

"Right. Of course," Gellert said with a half smile. "Sorry for coming over so unexpectedly. Usually I come at night, as he requested? A few times a month, I'm sure he's told you."

"I'm aware," she nodded.

"We had an incident with some hogs. Something got 'em during the night? I wanted to talk to your husband about getting more. I brought what I could with me." He motioned to a rather small barrel by his feet. "I can carry it in for you."

"That's quite alright," Agatha said briskly. "I can handle-"

"I must insist," the farmer smiled, nudging the door to open wider with his foot. "I'm not going to make a lady like yourself carry something so heavy."

Agatha had never felt as tense as she did the moment the entrance way closed behind her. The stranger, to her at least, completely unaware of his surroundings strode over to the table and placed the barrel down. He looked around the room and whistled.

"I've never stepped foot in this place," he commented. "Always just dropped everything off or met your husband outside. This is quite the establishment. Never seen anything like it."

"I'm quite particular when it comes to decor."

Much to Agatha's horror, she recognized that voice all too well. She turned and with wide eyes stared at Dracula, who had now decided to join them.

"Count Dracula," the farmer smiled nervously. "Your wife told me you were ill."

"I'm feeling better," Dracula replied simply. "Might I inquire why you are standing in my dining room?"

"Oh," Gellert said, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just informing your wife that we had issues on the farm with the hogs. Something killed off a good many of them. I wanted to ask if you would be so generous as to perhaps provide-"

"Yes, yes, of course," Dracula waved dismissively. "Let us discuss the matter in a different room. Voices echo and my daughter is trying to sleep." He looked to Agatha. "Darling, would you mind retrieving some wine for our guest? Surely this won't take long, but I want to be a good host," he smiled at the farmer. "If you'd follow me."

Unbeknownst to either parent, Sorina watched from the shadows as her mother and father followed the strange man down one of the corridors. She'd never seen another person before, only heard about them in her story books. The young girl looked back over her shoulder at her bedroom. Surely her parents wouldn't be too cross. Besides, she'd recognize that scent anywhere. The one that wafted from the barrel on the table.

Quietly, she made her way down the steps and into the dining room. With ease, she climbed up a chair before kneeling in front of her prize. It was a little difficult, but with surprising strength considering her age, Sorina managed to get the top off. Her eyes sparked as the aroma of the crimson liquid filled her nose. With no means of properly drinking it, Sorina, much like a kid and a cookie jar, scooped out a palm full and began to slurp.

"What in God's name-"

Gellert looked on in horror as the young girl turned to face them, her tiny fangs and blood smeared mouth giving away that she was far from a normal child. But before he could react, Dracula shoved him hard against the wall, a yelp of pain escaping the man. Sorina began to cry, snapping Agatha out of her stunned state brought on by the situation.

"Take her upstairs," Dracula growled, his own features beginning to morph, his words mirroring Agatha's from before. "You don't want her to see this."

The woman didn't need to be told twice as she scooped her distressed child up and quickly ascended the steps. She could hear the man pleading with the vampire as she ran into Sorina's room and knocked the door closed with her hip.

"Sorry, Mama," the girl cried. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Agatha soothed, her own voice shaking. She held Sorina close, pressing her face into her daughter's hair. "It's okay."

Time seemed to move slowly as Agatha sat in the dark room hugging Sorina tightly to her. It was only when the sound of familiar footsteps grew closer and the door open, did she see Dracula standing before her.

"Papa!" Sorina cried out, running into the arms of her father.

He picked her up and held her close before his eyes met those of his wife.

"Agatha," he said quietly. "I think it's time for me to tell you about England."

**Yay! I am so glad I finished this chapter! I was trying to figure out a way to begin to bring England into this. There were some things I wanted to add but couldn't figure out how to fit without making this chapter ten billion words long and never getting it posted. I'll have to do one-shots, make a collection. Anyway, feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Please stay healthy, I hope each and every one of you is okay. -Jen**


	4. Chapter Four

**I want to briefly apologize. I want to stretch this fic out by adding an extra chapter to this story. I know I said this fic would only be five chapters long, but I have some stuff planned that I felt deserved it's own chapter and not be squeezed into this installment. So there will be two chapters after this chapter, not just one, making the fic a total of six chapters in length. With that out of the way, I must say you folks are truly wonderful! Thank you so much for your feedback! It means the world, it honestly does! I don't want to take up too much of your time talking, so bring on the next chapter! Also shout out to mitsukatsu on tumblr who's been a true inspiration to me through her fabulous artwork (and allowing me to brainstorm ideas). -Jen**

**Varna, Bulgaria**

**The Demeter**

_"You've been having a manor built in Yorkshire and never once considered asking my thoughts on it in the slightest?"_

_Agatha glowered at Dracula as she tucked away more articles of clothing into her bag. Sorina sat on the edge of her mother's bed, completely unaware of the anger aimed at her father. It had been mere hours since the farmer's untimely demise and already the stress of it all was eating away at the former nun's sanity. Meanwhile, her husband didn't seem the least bit bothered by the sudden need to drop everything they knew and move countries away from their home. After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't been planning for this excursion all along. Though, of course, not in the manner that it happened._

_"Because I knew you'd say no," the vampire replied simply. "I just needed time to figure out how to convince you and now is more convenient than ever."_

_He ruffled Sorina's hair and the girl giggled. At least she didn't seem traumatized by what had happened, much to Agatha's relief. Still, she was finding herself really resenting the count at that moment. With no other outfit to aim it towards, her negative emotions had chosen him as their target. Inhaling, she watched as Dracula knelt down to Sorina's eye level._

_"We're going on an adventure, little one," he smiled, holding out one of her dolls to take. "I think you and your Mama are going to like it." The count's eyes flicked briefly to Agatha before returning his attention to Sorina. "I'm sure of it."_

_"An ad...venture?" Sorina asked, sounding out the word. "Where?"_

_"To a lovely place called England. Your Papa has made a special castle for you and Mama both," Dracula explained. "But we have to take a boat to get there. You know what a boat is, right? From your storybooks?"_

_"Mhm," the girl nodded. "Boats go in water!"_

_"Clever girl," the vampire chuckled, bopping her nose with his index finger. "You'll see," his attention now turned to his wife. "Everything is going to be absolutely fine."_

"Madame?"

Agatha snapped back into reality, turning away from the shore's waters that lapped against the pier. Around her, men were loading various cargo aboard the large vessel that bore the name, _The Demeter_, in deep carved letters on the side. The air was cool, the weather surprisingly pleasant, and though any normal person would have found it a lovely day to set sail, the former nun felt uneasy.

"Madame?"

She blinked, pulling herself together as she looked over at the man who addressed her. He offered her a small smile, nodding to the piece of parchment he grasped in his hands.

"Might I have your name, if you please?"

"Agatha," she stated. "Countess Agatha Van-oh do be careful with that!"

The man's attention turned to the three crew members who seemed to struggle hauling a rather large box onto the ship. Accidentally, one of the corners smacked against the side of the boat causing the crate to sway unevenly for a moment. A round of apologies sounded as the now flustered woman looked once more at the sailor.

"It's Agatha Van Helsing," she said tersely.

"Ah," he smiled. "There you are. Cabin nine. And it also says…"

"Yes, I'm here with my husband, Count Dracula, and our daughter, Sorina." Before the man could say another word, Agatha added quickly. "They must've already gone aboard. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd so like to do so myself."

She hurried on, pushing past a rather burly sailor with one hand who offered her a cup of some sort of liquid. Though it had been years since she had truly been able to enjoy fresh air, Agatha made her way towards the cabins. Just as she was about to grab the handle to their room, Dracula opened the door. He smirked, stepping back to reveal a slightly dirty Sorina.

"I was in a box, Mama!" She declared proudly. "And Papa too!"

"Yes, I know," Agatha replied, slipping past the count who closed the door. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into something clean." She smiled softly, licking her thumb before wiping away a smudge of dirt across Sorina's cheek.

"And you did a wonderful job," her father grinned. "Quiet as a mouse. A little bumpy getting on board, but we managed."

"Can I go outside, Mama," the little girl begged. "Please?"

"No-" Agatha started before her husband quickly cut her off.

"Later tonight, micul mea liliac," the vampire promised. "After dinner." He looked to the former nun, offering a smile. "I recommend the fish. We're on the ocean, after all. One can guarantee it's fresh."

"I'm assuming you already have your menu planned," she frowned. "_Mr. Balaur._" He gave her a look of pleasant surprise which, in return, she returned with a glare. "Did you really think that I wouldn't pick up on that? Such an odd name for you to suggest Sorina call her doll. Not to mention, of course, the variety of passengers is quite strange."

"I didn't just marry you for your beauty," he smirked. "Your intelligence and wit are also very charming qualities."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Count Dracula," she stated firmly. "Just...just be clean and smart about it please. And above all else, not around her." Agatha nodded towards their daughter who, at that moment, had taken to exploring the room. "Four weeks before we reach England. A month. Whatever you do, don't draw attention to us."

The vampire stood before her and tenderly tucked a lock of Agatha's hair behind her ear. When he kissed her lips, still downturned into a frown, she couldn't help but smile a little. Damn his alluring nature. That was part of the reason that pulled her into his arms in the first place. He made it very hard to stay mad at him. Even though she found herself getting after him a lot. Perhaps all marriages were like that.

"Now, darling," he crooned. "When have I ever let you down?"

**XXX**

"Papa, look!" Sorina's voice was filled with excitement as she tugged on Dracula's hand. "People!"

The vampire peered down at his daughter and smiled. Before them stood the cozy quarters of an already full dining room. All who were present were elegantly dressed, Sorina much resembling one of her dolls as she sported a cornflower blue dress with a matching bow her mother had picked out for her. Agatha's eyes wandered around the room, her curiosity piqued as to what specific requirements her husband used to determine who he'd chosen for this particular voyage.

"Ah, I believe that is our table over there," Dracula stated, pulling the former nun from her thoughts. "Shall we?"

Before his wife could utter a reply, Sorina broke away from her father and hurried over to a table where a much younger couple sat. Of the pair, a rather beautiful lady beamed in delight the moment her attention was drawn to the little girl.

"Why hello there," she said cheerfully. "Aren't you just a pretty little thing!"

"I know," Sorina stated. "What's your name?"

"Dorabella," Dorabella replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sorina. Is this your first time on a ship?"

"My first time outside!" Her words caused Agatha to grimace. "I live in a castle!"

"Why, isn't that the most adorable thing I've ever heard!" Dorabella giggled, looking to her husband. "Oh, darling, isn't she just precious?! How I simply cannot wait until we have children of our own!"

"Sure," the man replied seemingly uninterested. "Whatever you say, dearest."

"I'm so sorry," Agatha said, finally hurrying over and taking a hold of Sorina's hand. "I apologize for the interruption." Her eyes flickered over to her daughter. "Come, Sorina, it's time for dinner."

"Oh, she's no bother, really," Dorabella insisted. "You have such a lovely child. You and your husband must feel very lucky. We just got married!" She smiled warmly at Sorina. "Your mummy and daddy clearly love you dearly!"

"I love my Mama and Papa," Sorina said proudly.

"My congratulations to you both," Agatha said, feigning a smile. She knew full well that neither would be making it off this vessel alive. "Darling, it's time to eat. You must be hungry."

"Bye!" The little girl called, waving to Dorabella as her mother led her off to the table where her father sat. "See you later!"

Dracula grinned when Agatha and Sorina finally joined him. He watched as his wife did her best to get their daughter situated, Sorina's head just barely poking above the table. The former nun sighed, shaking her head as she took her own seat. The menus were already stacked into a neat pile off to the side, giving the family of three much more space.

"Already being acquainted with the other guests?" Dracula inquired. "It seems Sorina has made a new friend." Agatha threw him a look as her husband's attention shifted to his daughter. "Are you having fun, love?"

"Mhm!" The girl smiled, eyes sparkling. "Papa, there are _people_ here!"

Just as Sorina spoke those words, two plates of fish and potatoes were placed in front of her and her mother. Before even giving the marinated cod a taste, the little girl's nose crinkled in disgust. She picked up her fork and began to poke at the flaky filet with a frown.

"I only like the potatoes," she said.

"Sorina, you haven't even tasted the fish," Agatha sighed. "And do stop playing with your food. We raised you to have good table manners."

"I only like the potatoes," Sorina repeated. "Fish is yucky."

"Clearly she's got a refined palate like her father," Dracula half joked.

"_Clearly_," Agatha rolled her eyes. "But she can't just eat potatoes for the next month." Her husband began to open his mouth but was quickly cut off. "Don't."

The vampire raised his hands as if to protect himself. "Fair enough," he smirked. "I know my limits. Surely there are other things we can find to appease her tastes."

"Until then," Agatha said, scrapping her potatoes onto Sorina's plate. "I suppose a little bit of starch isn't terribly harmful."

Once they had finished eating, Dracula excused himself and left to strike up a conversation with a rather elderly looking woman. Agatha tried not to think about his true intentions as she led Sorina back into their living quarters. The young girl yawned as her mother helped remove her dress and ribbon before slipping a nightgown over the girl's head. It had been a rather exciting day for the child. It was no wonder she was exhausted.

"Where's Papa?" Sorina mumbled, snuggling under the covers as Agatha tucked her in.

"He'll be back when you wake up," the woman assured her daughter, drawing the curtains tightly closed. "Get some rest, sweetheart. You've had a big day." Sorina yawned once more and Agatha couldn't help but chuckle. Gingerly, she leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Papa loves you."

"I love you too, Mama," Sorina whispered. "Papa."

Agatha waited awhile until she was quite certain the child was sleeping. Quietly, she moved to a nearby chair and, what little candlelight she had, took to reading one of the few books she managed to bring from Transylvania. It wasn't until she felt someone's fingers running through her hair that she opened her eyes realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Sorry," Dracula murmured. "I hadn't intended on waking you."

"It's okay," Agatha exhaled, shifting into a more comfortable position. "That woman, is she…"

"Do you really want to know?" Agatha tiredly shook her head. "I left no trace," he promised. "No one will suspect a thing." He offered her a gentle smile. "Quite an exciting day, wouldn't you agree?"

"Perhaps for you," the former nun whispered. "I've never felt more anxious in my life."

"Sorina did beautifully," the vampire replied. "Better than either of us anticipated."

"This is only the first day out of several," Agatha frowned. "How are we to know the outcome of all of this. What if we can't protect-"

"Shh," he hushed her. "We'll take it one day at a time, yes? You know I would do absolutely anything for the both of you. I'd never let bad happen. No one would dare touch a single hair on our daughter's head if they knew who I truly was."

"But we can't let them know that." Agatha massaged her temples, clearly very exhausted over the matter. "I would die a thousand painful deaths for Sorina, but those are just words." She looked back at the sleeping frame of her daughter. "I…"

"Agatha," Dracula now cupped her face in his cool hands. "Let's step out a moment. You need to breathe. Sorina will be fine, she's fast asleep." He took her by the hand and pulled her up, somewhat surprised she didn't protest. "Come, the night is lovely."

Together, the pair stepped out of the cabin, Agatha glancing behind her once more to ensure Sorina was still dreaming. She followed Dracula to the front deck, somewhat surprised to find that they were alone. It was then she noted that her husband's cape laid stretched out before them. The vampire guided her to sit down, taking his own place beside her once he did.

"We're alone. No one will bother us for a while," he informed her. "But don't worry, I've ensured that we won't crash."

"A foggy sky is quite romantic," Agatha smirked, looking to her husband.

"An easy fix," Dracula replied smugly.

She watched as he snapped his fingers, as if doing so completed some magic trick. To her surprise, and delight, she watched as the fog lifted to reveal a clear, starry night sky. Agatha grinned, looking over at her husband. The vampire chuckled, evidently pleased by his wife's reaction.

"Does this lighten the mood?" He inquired, laying back and inviting the former nun to do the same. "I suppose it's safe to have some clarity for now."

"You can be quite the charmer when you want to be," Agatha chuckled.

"Why thank you," he mused, taking her hand to kiss it. "Countess."

Agatha snorted, shaking her head as she slid closer to his body. When his arm snaked around her, she rested her head on his chest. It sometimes felt strange, lying there unable to hear his heart beat. But she didn't mind it. As time wore on, she had grown accustomed to it. She might even go as far as to say it was comforting. Agatha exhaled, closing her eyes momentarily until Dracula's next chosen words jolted her wide awake.

"We should have another baby."

"What?!" Agatha coughed, sitting up abruptly. "A baby?! Is that why you brought me out here?!"

"Well, Sorina's getting older," Dracula replied, sitting up calmly. "And the manor I've constructed is more than capable of housing more than three people."

"Did you forget what we were just talking about in there?" She snapped, pointing her index finger towards the direction of their cabin. "We have enough to worry about when it comes to taking care of one child. I can't even begin to imagine another!"

She began to stand up when Dracula grabbed her hand. Exhaling, Agatha turned to meet his gaze. He was staring at her expectantly, for what reason, she wasn't sure. Certainly her answer was obvious. And yet, the former nun found herself sitting back down.

"If you truly do not wish for another child. I'll respect your wishes," Dracula stated. "But at least humor me and listen to my reasoning."

"...Fine," Agatha exhaled.

"Thank you," he smiled. Dracula then began to rummage before producing what appeared to be a small notepad. "Here we are. I thought I'd list some of my reasons for this discussion."

"You took notes?" She inquired, an eyebrow cocked.

"For your benefit, not mine," he explained simply. "I know you value information, so I created this with the hopes that you'd find someone honor in me for making it."

He held out the notebook which, in turn, Agatha took with hesitation. She studied it carefully, beginning to thumb through the text. Dracula watched in amusement as her brows raised and furrowed interchangeably.

"Our genetics provide attractive traits on both a physical appearance and intellectual base…" Agatha read, her eyes briefly flickering to meet his.

"Such can be seen with our dear Sorina," he stated. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"...My maternal qualities are superior to many women, and then you have in parenthesis _"just from what I've observed, not that I have openly consumed the blood of mothers"_?" Agatha struggled to hide the amusement in her voice.

"I kept my promise to you about not murdering anyone for the sake of understanding your pregnancy," he answered. "So I can only assume."

"Hm," she nodded, looking down once more. "Sorina will not only gain a sibling, but a lifetime friend with the understanding that she has inherited the gift of immortality," Agatha read. "We have proven to be fantastic parents and it is known, without a doubt, that we are willing to go great lengths to protect our child and will continue to successfully do so…"

"I suppose that's the gist of it," Dracula nodded. "Have I done well to convince you?"

Agatha was silent for a moment, her lips pursed in deep thought. "Well…" she ventured. "I suppose it wouldn't do much harm to consider it…" She saw his devilish grin. "Consider it, I said, I didn't say-oh!"

The former nun cried out in surprise when the vampire flipped her onto her back, his head cradling her head so that it didn't hit the wooden planks. He loomed over her, his smile mischievous. Agatha huffed, rolling her eyes in false annoyance as her husband began to kiss her neck, his lips lingering over her jugular. It was becoming much more evident that talks of expanding the family hadn't been his only motive to get her outside. She shivered in pleasure as she felt his hand begin to trail up underneath her dress.

"You're such a brute," she scoffed, unable to stifle a laugh.

"And you love me for it," he playfully growled.

"Yes," Agatha breathed, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I suppose I do…"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a lot planned for the next one, stuff is going to go down. Pun perhaps intended. That's why I wanted another chapter. It'll be worth it, I promise. You won't be disappointed. Reviews and kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! Stay safe and healthy, folks! You're in my thoughts! -Jen**


	5. Chapter Five

**Thank you all so much for your comments/reviews and support! They mean so much to me as a writer, knowing you folks are enjoying the story! Also, if you already haven't seen, I have a story called "A Sun in the Night Sky" which is basically a collection of one shots based on this story. There is also amazing artwork attached to each one-shot by mitsukatsu on tumblr, so I'd highly recommend you check it out! Prompts are always welcomed! -Jen**

**Bay of Biscay, Atlantic Ocean**

**The Demeter**

The salty air drifted through the thin gap underneath the cabin door as Agatha sat on the edge of her bed watching Dracula give his undivided attention to their daughter as she played with her dolls. Days had passed now, and each moment seemed to push her sanity a little closer to the edge. She remained strong for Sorina, hiding it as best she could, but her restlessness was evident enough to attract her husband.

"Go outside and get some fresh air," he suggested, looking briefly away from their child. "I'll stay with her."

"I'm fine," though her tone was far from convincing. "I can make it until nightfall."

"The fog might mask the sun, but what little light breaks through is good for you," he commented. "Go, Agatha, we'll be fine."

She considered arguing, but his point was rather tempting. Agatha let out a sigh in defeat, eyeing her daughter who, oblivious to it all, had taken to making one of her dolls dance on Dracula's knee. A few minutes of fresh air wouldn't hurt. Her mind could use a moment to recollect. Meeting the vampire's eyes one last, she stood up and quickly slipped out of the room.

Despite the mist, the former nun could see clearly to the front deck. The wind blew and she couldn't help but close her eyes and inhale the scent. It felt freeing after being cooped up for so long. As she made her way to the edge of the boat, she gripped the sides and gazed down at the water. The dark waves lapped calmly against the wooden frame, their color deep and mysterious the further she looked on.

"Agatha Van Helsing is it?"

She jumped slightly in surprise at the mention of her name. Turning, she saw a man dressed in several layers of thick clothing, his shaggy beard begging for a trim. His smile was warm, slightly embarrassed as he held out a hand towards her.

"My apologies," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite alright," she stated, taking his hand. "Captain Sokolov, is it?"

"Please, call me Yuri," he smiled. "I can't say I've seen you around much. Your family keeps to themselves-not that that's an issue, of course." He let go of her hand. "Which brings you onto the Demeter?"

"We're moving to England," she responded somewhat curtly.

"Oh?" He inquired.

"We needed a change of scenery," she nearly smirked to herself at the idea. "And I have family there."

The words slipped out unexpectedly, Agatha momentarily freezing. Until that point, stupidly she had forgotten about that small fact. A tiny, but very significant fact. Had Dracula known all this time? Was this yet another reason he chose England over any other place in the world? She would be confronting him about this later.

"Yes…" she continued, noticing the concerned expression growing on the captain's face. "My sister lives in Yorkshire with her family. We both decided life in Holland didn't suit us."

The captain smiled, looking out towards the sea. "I suppose you could say the same happened to me. Though," he met her gaze and chuckled. "I found the ocean more of a home than the land itself. To be quite frank with you, Agatha, I can't exactly imagine my life outside of The Demeter. Interesting how life works."

"Yes," she agreed. "Very interesting indeed."

The wind blew again, this time stronger. Agatha wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a slight chill. She glanced behind her and back towards where cabin seven was located. Though being outdoors felt lovely, the growing anxiety about what she had now realized about England was overtaking her.

"I should return to my family," she mumbled. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Yuri."

"The pleasure's mine," he smiled. "I'll see you at dinner? Olgaren is making a stew that I would highly recommend."

"My family will be there," Agatha replied, sounding somewhat distant. "Thank you, Yuri."

The walk back to her room was short, Agatha managing to carefully slide herself inside without letting the door open too much. Dracula looked up from where he sat on the floor, their daughter fast asleep in his lap. He gave her a genuine smile which she did not return.

"There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you," Agatha said, breaking the silence. "A reason why I wasn't too keen on England when you first mentioned it."

"Oh?" Dracula said, eyeing her with almost innocent curiosity. "I'm listening."

"Back at the convent," she began. "When you guessed I was from Holland. You were correct about that. But I also have family elsewhere."

"In England," he finished. "I know. You'd be surprised what a few drops can tell you." The vampire chuckled, lovingly running his fingers through his daughter's hair. "That was one of incentive, among many, for my reasoning on choosing that particular country."

Agatha's expression changed to one of alarm. "You aren't serious, are you? Are you trying to imply that we meet them? Dracula, there is absolutely no way I'm introducing them to you, much less to Sorina!" Her daughter shifted in her sleep, the former nun's voice low. "Under no circumstance will we be visiting them. They can't know about Sorina. About her existence and what she is."

"Suppose something were to happen to-"

"No." Agatha interrupted firmly. "I've agreed to move to England, not that we had much of a choice, but I will put my foot down about this. I abandoned my family a long time ago. It's best that it says that way."

"Papa?" Their daughter's voice sounded. "Mama?"

Both parents peered down as the young girl rose from her slumber. She blinked, yawning as she stretched her small arms up in the air. Agatha sighed softly, smiling as her child stood up and hurried over for a hug. As her arms wrapped around Sorina, she once more locked eyes with her husband.

"Never, Dracula," she said. "I'm ending this discussion."

**XXX**

By the time supper rolled around, Agatha was still giving Dracula the silent treatment, much to the vampire's dismay. The couple walked into the dining room, their daughter between them as one of her dolls swung precariously in her hand. It was evident that all who were present were still on edge since the disappearances of some of the passengers.

"Eat your soup, Sorina," Agatha commented, her voice flat. "It's good for you."

"But it looks weird," the young girl frowned, stirring it with her spoon.

"It's supposed to look like that," her mother replied. "Now eat."

The little girl frowned, but did as her mother asked. Agatha began to slowly eat her own stew, ignoring her husband's ever unmoving gaze on her. It was evident that he realized he had messed up, something he often didn't recognize until she blatantly pointed it out. There were a lot of things the former nun couldn't stand and deception was one of those.

"Are we really going to do this in front of Sorina," he questioned, hoping for some sort of response. She remained silent. "Agatha, I admit I am somewhat at fault for all of this, but you can't just ignore my existence for the next few weeks."

"Sorina, don't eat around the carrots. They aren't going to harm you," Agatha said, her voice sounding stern from the pressure built up by Dracula's constant annoyance.

"You're being rather stubborn," Dracula remarked.

"And you are trying to cause a scene," Agatha hissed quietly, finally responding. "I have every right to be furious with you right now. First, how dare you decide to move us to England without consulting me first! I am your wife, and then to have the audacity to move there because I have family? I-"

"My doll!" Sorina suddenly cried out, causing her parents quiet bickering to cease. "Where's my dolly?!"

Tears began to brim in the child's eyes as Agatha and Dracula looked at each other. It was then, from across the room, a girl no older than twelve made her way over to their table. She smiled softly, holding out Sorina's lost doll. The young girl quickly took it and hugged it close to her chest.

"What do you say, Sorina?" Agatha prompted.

"Thank you," the little girl said. "My name is Sorina! Who are you?"

"She cannot speak," a man commented, rising from his chair to stand beside his daughter. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, the girl smiling softly. "This is my daughter, Yamini. We're traveling to England for business reasons. I must say, I was surprised to see someone so young on board." He looked down at Sorina through his glasses. "Yamini is glad to meet you too."

Agatha watched as the man led his daughter back to their table. She was so young, far from adulthood. The former nun felt her stomach twist as she looked to her husband, all anger momentarily replaced with desperation. Their eyes locked, everything around them seeming to be still.

"Please," she almost pleaded. "Leave the girl alone. Think of Sorina."

Dracula didn't reply at first, and Agatha watched as he pressed his lips into a thin line. She had gotten him. Embedded the idea into his mind that killing the girl, a child, would be like killing Sorina. He swallowed, brow furrowed.

"I'll spare her," he finally said. "If you'll agree to set all of this behind us. Then you'll have my word."

"I'll agree," Agatha. "No more arguing in exchange for her safety."

His lips curled into a small smile. "A strange way to stop fighting, not one I would suspect."

The corners of her own lips twitched upwards. "We aren't exactly a normal pair."

He reached over, taking one of her hands in his. "Quite right."

**XXX**

Nights on The Demeter were silent, most everyone fast asleep before the moon shone the brightest. Agatha rested comfortably on her bed, lost in the realm of unconsciousness. By her side, Sorina lied with her, still yet to give into the lack of exhaustion she felt. When the cabin door opened, she smiled as her father stood at the entrance.

"Ah, micul mea liliac, you're up," he smiled, walking over. "I want to show you something. Quiet now, let's not wake your mother." He scooped her up, careful not to jostle Agatha's sleeping frame. "The night waits."

Sorina wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he carried her out to the front of the deck. The fog that was ever present had faded away, leaving a clear sky littered with sparkling stars and a moon as white as milk. The little girl gasped, her grip loosening around her father as she pointed upward.

"Stars," she breathed. "So many stars! Look, Papa! Look!"

Dracula chuckled. "Isn't it wondrous, little one? Why, I suppose they go on forever."

"The moon," she exclaimed. "It's so big! It's pretty!"

"And yet, nothing can compare to your beauty," the vampire murmured. "But it is rather marvelous."

"The sun!" Sorina smiled, looking at her father. "Papa, I want to see the sun! Where's the sun?!"

Dracula froze, inhaling deeply despite not needing to. The sun was almost a forbidden topic when it came to Agatha. Almost taboo. But the delight and curiosity in Sorina's innocent eyes actually caused him to feel a pang of pain.

"I'm afraid I can only offer you the night, darling," he said sadly.

"Why?" His daughter asked, brow knitting in confusion. "Why can't I see the sun, Papa?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older, my love," he smiled sorrowfully. "I think we've seen enough of the sky for tonight. It's past your bedtime. We don't want to worry your Mama if she wakes up and you're not there." He gently smoothed her hair back. "Remember, tonight was a secret okay? Don't tell Mama we were out here, yes?"

Sorina nodded happily. "Okay, Papa!"

Dracula placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl." His eyes flickered back up to the stars, and to the moon that would never hold the beauty that was the sun. "Our secret."

**XXX**

The final day aboard The Demeter was drawing close and to all it couldn't arrive sooner. That night, with the remaining members of the crew and passengers, Yuri forced a smile, holding up a bottle of ale. Agatha stood close to Dracula, Sorina pressed in front of them as they listened to the captain's speech.

"I know that this voyage has taken a toll on us all. One that simply cannot be explained, but by morning, we will have reached the docks of Whitby and a formal investigation can begin, but for now, I invite you all to sit and drink. Enjoy your final moments aboard the ship. As your captain, I can say that I couldn't have asked for a better crew and passengers."

As everyone gathered to talk and drink Agatha felt an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Just one last night, one last night and this would all be over. They could start anew, far from this all. She felt someone touch her hand and she looked to see Dracula smiling at her. He probably sensed her worry. Their fingers interlocked as she turned her attention down to Sorina.

"It's time for bed, love," she said. "Come, let's get you ready. We'll be going ashore tomorrow." Her attention briefly met Dracula's gaze before returning to Sorina. "England will be good for us, you'll see." Agatha stated as if for her own reassurance.

**XXX**

It was the middle of the night when Sorina awoke to find her mother fast asleep and her father absent from the cabin. Curious, she quietly slipped out from underneath the covers, her feet planting softly on the floor. It was rather warm, almost uncomfortably so, and the child looked towards the door. Perhaps if she was silent, her mother wouldn't wake up and realize she'd gone outside. It wouldn't be for very long, just until she felt a little cooler. Taking the risk, still wearing her nightgown, Sorina exited the room and tiptoed onto the open deck.

The fog hung heavy in the air, blocking out the night sky, and yet, to young Sorina, it was quite beautiful. The girl smiled, twirling around when her eyes caught those of a figure peering out from behind a barrel. It was Yamini. Sorina cocked her head curiously, noting the express on the other's face. She looked almost scared. She beckoned her over, holding a finger to her lips. Even more curious, Sorina went over.

"Hi-" She began to say before the girl forcefully covered her mouth.

Holding onto Sorina, the girl pointed towards something far off into the shadows. The younger girl squinted, her eyes adjusting to make out what appeared to be a figure kneeling over another. There was a loud slurping sound and Sorina watched as the person rose, finally turning to reveal who he was.

"Papa?"

Dracula's stunned expression quickly became one of rage as the boat lit up with men holding torches. He tried to make a grab for Sorina, but was quickly blocked by the chef and one of the passengers. The vampire hissed, blood splattering from his mouth as he bore his sharp teeth. Yamini held Sorina back as the girl cried out for her father.

"Sorina!"

Agatha came bounding from the cabin, a look of horror etched across her features as she yanked Sorina so quickly away from Yamini, the girl was knocked backwards. The young girl was sobbing, clinging to her mother as she watched several men crowd around her father.

"Murderer!"

"Vampire!"

It was then the cook's eyes turned to Agatha and Sorina, a look of rage flashing across his face. He made a dash towards the two before being knocked several feet backwards by Dracula. The vampire held his arms out, attempting to shield his family as the angry mob approached, torches ablaze. The former nun held their daughter close, the young girl inconsolable. With everyone's attention focused on the family, no one seemed to notice the cook's abandoned torch until the heat from the flames that quickly engulfed the ship captured their attention.

"Run," Dracula insisted. "Take Sorina in a life boat and go!"

"You're a fool to think if I'm leaving you," Agatha shouted.

He stared hard at Agatha before his gaze softened. "I love you," he whispered. "So much, but if you stay, you'll die! Sorina will die!" Dracula leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. "Papa loves you," he murmured. "More than existence itself." The vampire's attention turned to his wife, pulling her in for a forceful kiss. "Go!"

The former nun swallowed, turning away from her husband as she hurried towards the other end of the deck. Her eyes fell upon the only lifeboat that sat unoccupied. As she made her way towards it, her gaze locked on to Yuri's. The captain didn't look at her with fear or anger, only pity. It was then Agatha Van Helsing made the hardest decision of her life.

"Please," she begged. "Take her with you. Take her to England. I have family there. Please, she's just a child."

The captain seemed to hesitate. "I cannot take a child away from her mother. You must come too."

"I can't...my husband," she looked behind her, tears filling her eyes. "Please, I beg of you, save my baby!"

Yuri bit his bottom lip, staring hard at the child who clung desperately to her mother. He gave a small nod and, Agatha grabbing a large piece of sail, wrapped Sorina tightly in it, trying to ignore the wails. With only her little face peeking out, Agatha gazed down sorrowfully at her child.

"Mama loves you," she whispered. "Papa loves you. You are a brave girl, Sorina. You must be brave. Be brave for me and Papa." Agatha leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead before turning her attention to Yuri. "When you find my family, tell her she cannot go into the sun. Ever. Skin condition. Share what you wish. But ensure her safety. She's all I have."

"May God have mercy," Yuri said, climbing into the boat. "I'm sorry, Agatha."

The former nun tried to drown out the sounds of her daughter's cries as she turned away from the lowering life boat. Quickly, avoiding falling beams, she caught sight of a form launching a body off the ship. Dracula. As if immediately aware of her presence, the vampire turned in shock.

"You stupid woman," he hissed, suddenly by her side. "Where is Sorina?"

"She's safe," she whispered, gazing out towards the ocean. "Did you really think that after all this time I'd leave you?"

Dracula's expression was hard to read, but suddenly Agatha felt his grip on her wrist as he pulled her quickly down to the bowels of the ship. The smoke was getting thicker and Agatha could feel it burning in her lungs. She blinked back tears as she took in the sight before her. Boxes of soil. Dracula's sleeping ground. She felt his cool fingers touch her chin as he tilted her face upwards.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"With my life."

His mouth was suddenly on hers, a kiss filled with passion like no other. She let her eyes close, leaning against him as his lips pressed against her jugular. When she felt his teeth pierce her sensitive flesh, the blood leaving her veins, she gave into the darkness that pulled her far away from the reality that she knew.

**XXX**

It was the dark depths of the ocean that greeted Dracula the moment his eyes shot open. He remained still for a second, recollecting his thoughts as to why he was presently in a box underwater. With little strength, he forced wood into pieces, freeing himself from the confines. As he regained footing on the ground, his gaze traveled to a second box not far off.

Tearing back the lid, his eyes fell upon his wife who appeared as if she was merely sleeping. Tenderly, he touched her face and was quite pleased when her eyes fluttered open. She looked around in confusion, her stare locking with his. He smiled, holding his hand out, which she immediately took.

Upright now, they began to walk as if doing so on the surface. Slowly, the water levels began to fall and both found themselves on a beach. The former nun turned, a smile beginning to form on her face when all of a sudden a large, loud, whirling object flew over them. A bright spotlight hit them, and Dracula took a step in front of Agatha, an arm outstretched to protect her. Quickly, the pair found themselves surrounded, voices shouting phrases that were foreign to them.

"Welcome to England, Count Dracula and Agatha."

A woman stepped forward, her appearance disturbingly resembling the former nun's.

"What kept you?"

**Agatha's officially a vampire! But where's Sorina?! You'll learn in the next chapter! Also the reason for the one shots is also for AU's such as if Agatha and Dracula were there during Sorina's full childhood. So if you have any ideas, let me know! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you aren't mad at me! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay, you know what, since I don't want to rush anything, I won't set a number of how many chapters are left. There are only a few, but I feel like what I've been doing is holding this story back. I want to give you the best! That said, thank you all so much for your comments/reviews and support! They mean so much to me as a writer, knowing you folks are enjoying the story! -Jen**

**The Jonathan Harker Foundation, England**

**Present Time**

The Harker Foundation was equipped with many things, such being technology that countless universities could only begin to imagine grasping. And yet, in the large lecture hall, only one seat was currently taken. A young woman, looking no older than twenty, sat slouched in one of the seats, her dark hair hanging down almost masking her pale features. Her fingers gilded quickly over the buttons of her phone as she played some free gaming app she'd downloaded. It was almost so silent, one might have mistaken the room for being empty.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sorina looked up from her device and towards the sound of the voice. Jack Seward smiled back at her, in his hands he held two coffees. The girl slipped her phone away as the young man came to join her. Despite being one hundred and twenty three years old, she could easily be mistaken for his age. When he offered her one of the drinks, she gratefully took it. Being cooped up for so long, she took pleasure in Jack's company. He had proven to be a good friend. He was, after all, the only person who didn't look at her as if she were some strange creature.

"Any news from the outside world?" She joked, taking a small sip. "Have the aliens invaded?"

"Wouldn't be here talking to you if they did," he smiled. "Sunny, I want to ask you something…" His voice grew soft, almost hesitant. "Look, there's a thing happening at the club tonight and I know your aunt is weird about you going-"

"Zoe isn't my caretaker," Sorina interrupted, mouth twisted into a frown. "I'm allowed to go out at night. I'm not some caged animal."

"I know," he eased. "What I'm trying to say is, would you be interested in going out with-"

Suddenly, the lecture room doors flung open, Jack and Sorina both turning around in surprise. Zoe stood there, a somewhat grim expression stretched across her tired features. It was odd to see her at such an hour, she tended to sleep longer after a round of chemotherapy. A period of time that allowed the dhampir to be out and about alone from her only surviving family member. Or so she thought.

"Sorina," she looked to the young man. "Jack. There's something I need to discuss with you, or rather show you." Zoe seemed to hesitate, something that was unusual for her to do. "I think it would be best if you would follow me." Her attention momentarily flickered over to Jack. "Alone."

The two young adults looked at each other curiously before Sorina rose. She brushed her hair out of her face, patting to confirm her phone was still in her pocket. As she made her way over to her aunt, she took a final sip from her coffee before tossing it into a nearby trash can. Zoe's tenseness was making her feel uneasy as the two began to walk down the narrow metal hallway, the entrance only accessible by key card.

"Where are we going?" Sorina asked, trying to catch Zoe's attention, but to no avail. "I thought I wasn't allowed back here."

"Do you remember The Demeter?" The woman questioned, her strides longer than usual. "When the ship went down?"

"I thought I made it clear long ago I didn't want to discuss my parents' deaths," Sorina replied, her verse stern. "I don't like to think-"

"Remember how their bodies were never retrieved?" The woman continued, clearly not listening to Sorina's insistence. "Despite after years of looking?" She retrieved her key card, sliding it down into another slot.

"I said I don't-"

But Sorina's voice fell quiet as a set of heavy doors began to slide open. There, in the middle of the room, in an oddly shaped, clear prison-esque chamber, stood two adults. Two people she knew all too well. Who, despite the decades that had passed, looked no different than they did when she was a little girl. Both parties stared back at each other in utter silence. It was on then that Sorina finally spoke.

"Mum? Dad?"

* * *

If Agatha's heart still held the ability to beat, it would be racing. She stared in complete disbelief at the girl standing on the outside of the fortified cell. It was Sorina, and yet, not the little girl she had once known. She was taller, her features beautiful, well defined, dark hair far longer than in her younger years. Agatha swallowed hard, taking a step closer to press a hand to the surface separating them. The sound of guns being cocked caused her to pause.

"I'm not going to do anything," she insisted, her tone laced with annoyance. "Has it become illegal after an entire century for a mother to have a closer look at her child?" Her expression changed to one of happiness, mouth curved into a smile. "Sorina, it's been so, so long. I never thought-"

"No," the young woman said, taking a step back. "No, this is impossible. This can't be real. You," she jabbed her index finger from Agatha to Dracula. "You're supposed to be dead! I heard this ship! I was told…"

"And yet, here we are," Dracula smiled, moving beside his wife. "Micul mea liliac, how you've grown into such a lovely woman. You are the spitting image of your mother. Why-"

"I can't do this," Sorina shook her head, much to her parents' surprise. She threw Zoe a look, one that held both confusion and anger. "You all said...everyone said for YEARS they were gone...now...now…" She turned away, pushing past her aunt and back out through the doors.

"Sorina," her mother called out, but the girl was already gone.

"I warned you," Zoe exhaled, massaging her temples. "She wouldn't be ready for this. After all this time, my family," her eyes locked onto Agatha's, "...our family, finally convinced her to accept that you two were gone. It was a bad idea on my part to spring this onto her."

"So, that's it then? You're going to continue to hold us as if we're dangerous beasts?" Dracula inquired, lips curled into a smirk. "I'm no lawyer, but I believe I don't recall giving you or anyone else parental rights over my child." He exhaled, looking around the room. "And if I do recall correctly, what gives you the authority to hold my wife and me in custody?" His eyes narrowed as he glared at Zoe. "I'd like to phone in a favor."

"You'll be treated humanely," the doctor stated, unfazed by the vampire's remarks. "Blood that was taken with consent will be distributed to both of you accordingly. Oh," she paused. "And if you try anything, my colleagues will open the ceiling without hesitation and incinerate you both. Let's avoid that for Sorina's sake." She smiled, noting the looks of displeasure on the couple's faces. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd much appreciate a blood sample from you each. You two are certainly one for the books."

* * *

Sorina sat under the portrait of Jonathan Harker, her knees pulled up to her chest. She felt numb inside, the whole prospect of it all surreal. Decades. Over a century. Growing up believing that her parents were dead. That they had abandoned her. Surviving in the shadows as she hid with generation after generation of Van Helsings. Watching those she loved die again and again. Often she thought of stepping out into the sun, to test its powers, but each time she grew afraid. Cowardice. And clung to the idea of being a creature of the night.

"Sunny."

Jack's voice was soft, inviting, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Even when he sat down beside her, his hand resting on her knee, she struggled to ignore it. Finally, after realizing he just wasn't going to go away, she let out a long sigh. The way he gazed at her, his blue eyes holding a kindness that no human should be capable of showing, it caused butterflies in her stomach. Sometimes she loved him for it. Other times she felt like punching him. Mostly though, he was the only thing that kept her tethered to her sanity.

"My parents are alive," she mumbled. "Zoe's got them locked up."

"Yeah, I heard," he said, fingers gently squeezing her knee. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure," Sorina sighed, shaking her head. "This is all so fast. I mean, I thought they were gone, Jack," she looked to him, eyes beginning to brim with tears. "After all this time. I thought I was alone and they were in stupid boxes at the bottom of the damn ocean! All this damn time!" She sniffed. "Why didn't they wake up? Why didn't they find me?!"

"I don't know," Jack said, managing to wrap and arm around Sorina. "I don't think they know either." He pushed a lock of Sorina's hair out of her ear. "Are you going to go back and talk to them?"

"I need some time to think," she inhaled, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "This is a lot to process. Not to mention the fact Zoe has them locked away. I don't know what's happening with that. All of these questions and no answers," she gave him a watery smile. "And I thought all of that stuff you had to do in graduate school was hard."

The young man chuckled, resting his head against Sorina's. "You know what this calls for right? The tried and true way to decompress?"

Sorina sat up straighter, eyeing her friend carefully. "Oh, Jack," she exhaled. "You don't mean…"

"B-Rated horror movies," he smirked, pulling out his phone. "Now the real question is, are we feeling Crab King Versus Robot Hummingbird or Road Rage Grandma?"

Sorina laughed, leaning in close. "Jack, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Agatha stared down at the thick, dark red liquid that filled the Styrofoam cup that had been one of two slid into their cell. She frowned, swirling it around as Dracula sat nearby toying with a device Zoe had called "a tablet". Her stomach was churning and she couldn't determine if it was due to the stress of being away from Sorina or the entire situation at hand.

"Drink," the other vampire said, finally peering up at his wife. "It will make you feel better."

"You seem in well spirits for someone whose daughter currently despises them," the former nun commented, setting her drink down. "You saw the look in her eyes. After years of being gone and then turning up suddenly, it's evident that she thinks we abandoned her."

"She'll get over it," the count exhaled, giving his wife a small smile. "And once we're out of here, we'll make up for lost time." He set down the device and looked towards a clock situated on a wall outside of their prison. "Drink while you can, there are a lot of logistics to cover when Frank Renfield arrives in…less than an hour."

"Frank Red-whose Frank?" Agatha inquired, brows knitted together in confusion.

"He's just our lawyer," Dracula replied simply.

"...You found a lawyer?" The former nun questioned.

"Oh no, we've had a lawyer," the other vampire smiled. "Since...1896, a year before we met. Surprised I never mentioned that. Well," he waved his hands. "It isn't the same lawyer of course, just the practice." He smiled, pressing Agatha's cup gently into her hands. "I think it's about time we get our daughter back.

* * *

The heavy drapes of Sorina's room were pulled open, allowing the moonlight to shine through the small space. Night was one of the only times the house didn't feel so suffocating. Despite nearly a century separating them, Zoe acted as if the young woman was incapable of caring for herself. More so a teenager than her true age, often leaving the halfling feeling indigent towards her.

She could always go, there was nothing confining her to stay. But at the same time, it almost felt wrong. After all, the doctor was the only family she had. The last remaining relative to their bloodline, and she was dying at that. It felt wrong to leave her, especially now. Even if the woman could be incredibly controlling at times. Zoe cared for Sorina, despite what she was and the knowledge of her origins.

_"So, you're coming tonight?" -Jack_

Sorina looked down at her phone, putting the cap back on her lipstick. She eyed herself in the mirror, studying her features carefully. This wasn't the first time she'd snuck out with Jack, and she knew the nightclub scene well enough. Part of her felt guilty leaving, knowing Zoe was fast asleep in the other room, the cancer slowly eating away at her strength. But she needed this. Need to clear her head. Her aunt hadn't said much about her parents after the introduction, and a piece of her, though curious, struggled to ask.

_"Yeah, can you meet me out front?" -Sorina_

_"Be there in five, I'll drive." -Jack_

She set down her phone, reaching for her purse. Only for a few hours, Zoe wouldn't even notice. Looking at her reflection one last time, Sorina quietly slipped out of her room and headed down the steps. Just for a little while. It'd do her some good.

* * *

The club was packed that night, possibly nearing its capacity. Sorina stood pressed to Jack's side, feeling the music's vibrations underneath her feet. The way the lights danced, changing colors every other second, it made it hard to make out red of her dress. At least it still did justice to her curves. She inhaled, the scent of sweat, perfume, and alcohol heavy in the air.

"You okay?"

She turned her head, noting that Jack was eyeing her worriedly. "Yeah," she breathed. "I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind is all," Sorina forced a smile. "Let's just go out there and have some fun. I need to keep busy-"

"Jack!" The couple turned to see a young man running towards them, a grin spread wide across his face. "Didn't think you were coming tonight!" His eyes fell on Sorina and his smile twitched more into a smirk. "Or bringing her for that matter."

"Nice to see you too, Zev," Sorina replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Are you here alone or-"

"No," came a flat voice. "He's here with me and our other normal friends."

Through the crowd, a woman wearing a dress far too glittery for Sorina's own liking step forward. Lucy's eyes darkened when they landed on the other girl and the halfling couldn't help but notice the cross necklace around her neck. Not many people outside of the Foundation circle knew of Sorina's genetic makeup.

Unfortunately, not long after meeting Jack, her presence had become known to his friends. Their reaction, fascination over fear, but Lucy was different. Her distaste for Sorina became evident early on and one might bargain it was due to Jack's attention being drawn away from her and to the other girl. The one who lived in the shadows.

"Lucy," Jack commented, looking her up and down. "You look pretty."

"You've always been so sweet," she smiled, though it was far from genuine. "Perhaps too much for your own good." Lucy paused, then her expression lightened. "Oh, I'd like you to meet someone. Quincey, get over here!"

A tall, rather handsome gentleman broke through the hordes of people. As soon as he was in distance, Lucy grabbed onto him, clinging to him like a sloth hanging from a branch. He eyed Jack and Sorina, his smile, unlike his fiancee's, friendly.

"This is Quincey," Lucy beamed, gazing up at the man. "He's from Texas. We're getting married, you know!"

"It's nice to meet you," Sorina greeted. "I haven't been to America before. I've heard it's lovely."

"Surprising," Lucy chuckled scornfully. "Anyway, just wanted to introduce him to you. I'm just so lucky, a real cowboy, you know?"

"I'm happy for you," Jack said, clearly trying to ease the tension. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Sorina and I are going to go dance for a bit. Maybe we'll see you around?"

"Maybe," the other girl replied, her eyes fixed on Sorina again. "Have a nice night, Jack," she nodded. "Sorina."

They watched as the couple walked away, disappearing from sight. Once they were alone, Sorina began to chuckle. Jack eyed her curiously, watching as she shook her head.

"She really does despise me, doesn't she?" Sorina smirked, her gaze meeting Jack's. "I like the necklace too, nice touch."

"Ignore her," he replied, taking her hand. "She's just jealous."

"Of what?" She inquired. "I mean, I'm nothing special." When Jack looked at her, an eyebrow raised, she snorted. "Okay, maybe I _am_ unique, but there's nothing to be envious about when it comes to me."

"I think there is," he grinned, squeezing her hand. "Come on, forget Lucy, let's go dance."

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Jack finally dropped Sorina off. She was worn out, but in the best way possible. Besides dealing with Lucy, going out with Jack that night was something she truly needed. She had almost forgotten about Zoe when she turned the key into the front door's lock gently pushing it open. However, the moment the door opened, the hallway flooded with a bright light, revealing three figures. Sorina froze, her eyes landing on her impressed father, concerned mother, and apparently livid aunt.

"Sorina," Zoe inquired, anger evident in her tone. "What kept you?"

**Poor Sorina, still trying to grasp that her parents are alive. Will she ever get a break? What of their relationship, needs mending, yes? Well, such will be explored in the next chapter! Comments/Reviews are greatly appreciated. I really love hearing your thoughts. Helps motivate me! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	7. Chapter Seven

**You guys are simply amazing! Thank you so much for your feedback! Sorry for the delay, I have a few new Dracula stories so I'm trying to balance out updates for all of them! Also, my current avatar/icon was designed by mitsukatsu! It's an adult Sorina. Any artwork you've seen related to this story has been created by them! Go check out their tumblr! You won't regret it! Here is the next chapter, as promised! -Jen**

**Zoe Van Helsings's Residence**

**Present Time**

_"What kept you?"_

Sorina was never one for the spotlight. Besides her relationship with Jack and their occasional outings, she held to her privacy. No social media-mostly because Zoe had insisted she avoid it, attention was something she never sought. So now, the three pairs of eyes who stared her down with immense concentration left her feeling more or less uncomfortable. Especially, since they belonged to none other than her own parents and aunt.

"Why are they here?" Sorina asked, her mouth still dry from the shock of it all.

"Why were you out?" Zoe countered, arms folded. "You know the rules. How many times do I have to drill it into your mind. The world is a dangerous place, Sorina. You can't just go prancing about without asking-"

"I shouldn't have to ask, I'm one hundred and twenty three years old," she spat back. "Were you tracking my phone?! And again, why are they here?! How did they even get…"

"She invited us in," Agatha interrupted. "Your father can be very...persuasive," she through a disapproving look towards her husband.

"I offered to go find you myself," Dracula shrugged, the corner of his lips curving into a smirk. "Had a feeling where you were, father's intuition, but decided to give Zoe the choice. I walk into a club full of human feeling rather parched, or she could allow us both inside to wait for your return. I think she made the right call, wouldn't you say, Doctor?"

"Just come inside, Sorina," Zoe exhaled, pinching the brim of her nose. "If we keep arguing, it'll be dawn before we stop."

"Don't have to ask me twice," the young woman grumbled, pushing past the other adults. "All I wanted was one night! One night to feel the least bit normal. And with Jack! I'm sick of being stuck at the Foundation, mulling over this sorry excuse of an existence!"

"This Jack character," Dracula ventured. "I'm rather keen on learning more about him."

"I'm going to my room now," his daughter growled, ignoring his statement. "All of this has made me tired. Just stay out of my way," her eyes flashed to her parents. "I don't care what you do, I don't care if you stay here, just give me space. That's the least you can do!"

"Sorina," Agatha began. "We…"

But the halfling had already climbed the steps, reaching the second level. The parents exchanged looks and Dracula offered his wife a small smile. But Agatha didn't return the gesture. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. One minute her daughter was a happy, lively three year old, and now, what seemed like moments but had actually been years, she had developed a hatred for them. Who could blame her? She couldn't begin to imagine what it must've felt like to believe she'd been abandoned.

"She'll come around," her husband said, taking her hand. "Give her a chance."

"I'm starting to question that," she admitted, her attention shifting to Zoe. "I hate to impose on you, but could we burden you with staying the night-or, day rather? Our apartment is still being fitted to meet our needs. I understand if you don't-"

"Basement," Zoe mumbled. "I can't offer you much else. I'm doing this for Sorina. Not you. Even if she is upset," she gazed up towards the stairs. "If you met your true death, I think she's suffered enough hurt to last her lifetime."

"Thank you," the vampire smiled. "We won't stay longer than necessary."

"Oh I know," Zoe replied simply. "I'll just rescind your invitation if you do."

Dracula opened his mouth, clearly about to make a snarky reply when Agatha grabbed his wrist tightly. "Enough," she said firmly, eyes boring into his. "Be gracious and let's go. I'm feeling rather off. I think a nice rest would help."

The doctor watched closely as the two vampires made their way to the basement door. Grasping the handle, the count twisted it open. When Agatha wasn't paying attention, he threw Zoe a dirty look before disappearing into the darkness. When they were finally gone, the woman sighed, leaning tiredly against the wall. As she debated whether or not to go and confront Sorina, her cell phone began to buzz from within her pocket.

"Dr. Zoe Van Helsing, who's this I'm speaking to?"

"Dr. Van Helsing? I'm one of the researchers at the Harker Foundation? We ran some tests on the blood samples you collected? You're going to want to hear this…"

* * *

"_I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty. Do you know what that's from, Sorina?"_

_The little girl looked up curiously from where she sat in her father's lap. It was late and her mother had already gone to bed. Sorina, however, could not find the will to sleep. Instead, she curled up close to her father, relaxed by the warmth of the flames in the fireplace._

_"No, Papa," she admitted._

_"It's from William Shakespeare's play, King Lear. It means, my little one, that I, and your mother, love you more than anything else in this world," he murmured, stroking her head. "More than the moon and the stars. The sun. More than everything. You are our most valued treasure. Nothing will take away our love for you," he smiled. "Even if we aren't there."_

_"Aren't there?" Sorina asked, straightening up. "Where are you going, Papa?"_

_"Nowhere, Micul mea liliac," he assured her. "I just want you to know, that no matter what, no matter the distance, the time, the place, you are always in our hearts as we are in yours. You can remember that, yes?"_

_"Yes, Papa," she promised, smiling. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, my darling Sorina," he murmured, touching his forehead to hers. "Forever and always."_

Forever and always.

Sorina woke with a start, sitting up abruptly in bed to find Agatha standing at one of her dressers. The woman looked just as surprised, something held in her grasp. Before her daughter could utter a word, the vampire spoke up.

"Sorry, I thought you were fast asleep," she gave a small smile. In her hands, Sorina could make out a picture frame. "Is this you? Well, of course it is, but when was it taken?"

Slowly, the girl rose from underneath her covers. Why she had not snapped and demanded the woman leave, she was unsure. Walking to her side, Sorina took the picture carefully from her mother and examined it. It was faded, black and white, but she remembered the outfit so well. A blue hat that complimented her curls, a matching mid length dress that fell just below her knees, and a pair of oxford shoes she'd been given as a Christmas present.

"1934," she said, brushing her fingers against the frame. "We were holding a dinner party-well, Uncle Abraham was. I was allowed to attend. One of those rare occasions. There was a photographer and everything. I felt free that night, normal. I was passed off as a distant relative, it was exciting really…" Sorina sighed, the nostalgia of it all bringing both comfort and sadness. "That was before the war really struck England. Before life became...much harder."

"I'm sorry I was there," Agatha replied, hesitantly reaching out to place a hand on Sorina's shoulder. She didn't flinch away. "I cannot begin to imagine what it must've been like."

"No," the girl whispered, tears beginning to cloud her vision. "No you can't. You don't know what it's like to watch those you love die time and time again. To witness such horrors, forced to hide like some prisoner. To believe that after all this time...after everything…"

The picture clattered back onto the dresser as the former nun wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sorina's cries turned into sobs as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Agatha held her tight, almost as tight as she did their last night together on the Demeter. Sorrow. Pain. It ran from the girl's body onto hers. So many years. So much agony built up.

"It's okay now," she murmured. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Mum," Sorina whimpered. "Mum, I missed you so much!"

The two held each other tightly, finally finding the comfort both had sought so hard for.

* * *

"Pregnant? There's absolutely no why that's possible!"

"The results don't lie, Dr. Van Helsing," the researcher responded on the phone. "Agatha is indeed pregnant. The only explanation we can gather is that she conceived prior to being turned. Then in that comatose state-vampire sleep, whatever terminology you wish to use, the fetus too became dormant, its growth only restarting when its mother was awakened. I've...well, we've never seen anything like it."

"Can you tell how far along she is?" Zoe breathed, glancing behind her at her closed bedroom door.

"A few weeks," he replied. "A month at most. Do you think they're aware?"

"If they were, I'm sure we would've known by now," the doctor said quietly. "So this...anomaly, is it dangerous? Is it like Sorina?"

"It's too early to tell," the researcher responded. "But we need to keep her monitored. Something this unpredictable can't be ignored. She needs to come back to the Foundation. By any means necessary. If she won't come willingly…"

"I know," Zoe interrupted, resting her head on her palm. "I'll handle this...let me see what I can do."

"Keep up posted," the man said before the phone clicked off.

The doctor stared down at the floor, her mind racing. So much had happened in so little time. And now this. A pregnant vampire. Sorina's mother. A sibling. Hadn't she been given enough on her plate. She inhaled deeply through her nose and closed her eyes. God forgive her.

* * *

Jack Seward sat at his desk, casually enjoying a bag of crisps as he clicked through online videos. Despite being wide awake for so long, he didn't feel nearly tired enough to call it a night. As he moved his hand to click to the next viral sensation, his phone buzzed.

_"Hello, Jack."_

The young man's brow furrowed. It was odd, a number he didn't recognize. Perhaps one of his friends got a new phone? He pushed the chips aside and paused the video, his fingers moving against the keys.

_"Hi, who's this?"_

He watched as the typing icon blinked. The moment the message appeared, his blood ran cold.

_"Count Dracula. Or, you may better know me as Sorina's father. I think it's about time we became acquainted."_

Until that moment, Jack thought it was just a saying when people claimed to wet their pants when they were scared. Good thing for modern society. It was about time he put that washer and dryer to good use.

**So Sorina is on better terms with her mother, but we'll just see how things go with her father. Also, for those who follow the one shots, you've seen AU stories where Sorina has a sibling. I decided it was time to pull that card in. Comments/Reviews/Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts and favorite parts! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Thank you guys for all of the love and support! It means the world! For that reason, I gave up lunch so I could finish this chapter for you! I hope it is to your liking! -Jen**

**Jonathan Harker Foundation**

**Present Time**

There was definitely a change in the atmosphere since the night Dracula and Agatha had made their appearance at Zoe's home. Only a few days had passed and already Sorina had begun to pick up that something was off. Her aunt seemed more distant, aloof, burying herself in her work and paying no mind to her niece. Even Jack was acting off. Skittish, constantly glancing over his shoulder as if half expecting someone to jump from the shadows. If this was the new normal, she definitely wasn't liking it.

"What's with you?" Sorina asked one afternoon, placing a hand on Jack's arm. When he jumped in surprise, she pulled back, slightly hurt. "You're...acting weird."

"It's nothing," he attempted to assure her, his tone faltering. "Just a little under pressure since the Foundation hired me."

"Right," the young woman frowned, unconvinced. "Listen, my parents finally got settled into their new place. I haven't exactly been there yet, but I was planning to go tonight. I'd love it if you'd come and meet-"

"Can't," he cut her off quickly. Realizing the disappointment in her eyes, he exhaled. "I'm sorry, Sunny, some other time. I'm just busy tonight."

"Yeah, okay…" Sorina agreed, biting her lower lip. "So what does Zoe have you doing exactly? I never got to officially congratulate you for being hired. I mean, you know, from the internship to full time. They don't just hire anyone here."

It was useless small talk, but maybe with a little bit of effort she could get him to cave. But just as she was about to press further, a woman approached in a swift, purposeful manner. Dr. Bloxham. A woman that, Sorina had learned, lost her thumb to her father's bite. Her opinion on Sorina changed after that, not that the doctor had been fond of the halfling to begin with.

"Dr. Seward," she greeted, her eyes briefly flickering to Sorina before returning to Jack. "Dr. Van Helsing requests your presence in the lab. It's an urgent matter and she would prefer it if you came alone."

Alone. A bitter taste was beginning to sour in Sorina's mouth. Something was up and whatever it was, it more than likely had some relation to her. Not that she ever had much interest in what her aunt did, but with her acting so secret, more than ever did she want in. She looked over to Jack, hoping for some sort of recognition, an insistence that she join him. But he didn't.

"I'll go now. Thank you Dr. Bloxham," he tried not to meet Sorina's stare, knowing full well she was glowering at him. And she had ever right to be. But she also wasn't aware of the settle, low key threats he'd receive at random times through text from her father. Even when he blocked the number, a new one would appear. He was determined and Jack's guard had never been higher. "Sorry, Sunny," he apologized yet again. "Maybe it'll be quick. I'll hurry back, I promise."

"Don't rush on my account," she said, trying to force a smile. "I'm glad Zoe needs you. Maybe you can even let me in on what's been going on?"

"If I were to break confidentiality, it'd always be for you," he chuckled, lightening the mood. "I better go before I get written up. You know how your aunt is."

"Oh trust me," she rolled her eyes, letting out a huff. "I've lived with her for her entire life. I know."

He hesitated before pulling her into a quick squeeze. Still feeling Bloxham's eyes on him, he let go and headed towards the laboratory. Zoe was easy enough to find, dressed in her white lab coat as she stood hunched over a table. When he drew closer, Jack was surprised that the woman wasn't looking at anything. She was pale, her features seeming to have aged years since he last saw her.

"Zoe?" He questioned, his voice soft. "Is everything alright?" Was it the cancer? Had it truly progressed much faster than anticipated? "Do you need to sit down or…"

"She's pregnant," the woman whispered, not meeting the young man's eyes. "Agatha...Agatha is pregnant."

"What?" Jack asked, baffled. "Wait-are you sure? How is it even possible?! Do they know? Does Sorina-"

"No," she shook her head. "They haven't been informed." The scientist swallowed, finally turning to face her former graduate student. "I'm going over with Zoe tonight to give them an ultimatum. Either Agatha agrees to come back to the Foundation for...observation, or the Foundation will take matters into their own hands."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Jack frowned, taking a step back. "Can the Foundation really do that?! I thought they couldn't hold either Dracula or Agatha legally. He even had a lawyer, that's how-"

"This is different," Zoe cut him off. "What Agatha is pregnant with...we don't know what it could be or if it could pose a threat. The situation…"

"So you want to experiment on something that is like Sorina?" He shot back.

"I never said anything about experimentation," she countered. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Jack. But if we don't get her to do this voluntarily, I can't say that I have the power to protect them. You know I'd never want to hurt Sorina, and…"

"I'll go tonight," he muttered. "But only for Sorina's sake. I don't want any part of what's going on. In fact, if something happens, I'm resigning. If you truly loved Sunny, you'd do it too."

"Jack," she called out. "I…"

But the man was already walking away, shoving his badge down deep into his pocket. His fear for Dracula had momentarily vanished. He had to warn Sorina, or at least, do something. Yet he felt powerless. As he stared up at the portrait of Jonathan Harker on the wall, something inside him burned. Anger. Conflicted. He exhaled, pulling his phone out of his pocket and glancing down. Tonight was sure to be something else.

* * *

"Jack!" Sorina exclaimed in surprise as she swung the door open. "You came!"

"Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. "Couldn't let you come alone now, could I?"

She peered behind his shoulder, frowning slightly when she caught sight of Zoe. Her aunt gave her a nod, adjusting her purse on his shoulder. Still awkward. Still uncomfortable. The young woman stepped inside and allowed the two guests to come in.

"Big place," the young man stated, gaze taking in the size of it all. For someone who was centuries old, Dracula was quite up to the current trends on interior decorating. It must've cost a fortune, especially designing it for vampire accommodations. "It's nice."

"Why thank you," another woman said, stepping out into the room. "You must be Jack."

A sense of uneasy crept of Jack's spine as Agatha walked towards him with a smile. Her resemblance to Zoe was nearly uncanny. He hadn't exactly been sure what to expect when it came to Sorina's mother, but the vampire seemed nice enough.

"It's very nice to meet you," he nodded. "Thanks for having me," he looked to Zoe. "Us over."

"The pleasure is all ours."

The young man's blood turned ice cold as a figure stepped from the shadows. He was tall, incredibly so, and within a few strides, he stood looming over Jack. Count Dracula in the flesh. Suddenly Jack was wishing he had turned down Zoe's request.

"Hello, Jack," the vampire's mouth curved into a crude smile. "I'm surprised. I can't say I was expecting you." His eyes flickered up and down. "You look much different in person. A lot more mortal than I imagined…"

"Dad," Sorina warned. "Don't."

They had only been there for a few minutes and already the tension had risen.

"What?" The count asked, feigning innocence. "I can't address my daughter's admirer?" He began to circle Jack, head cocked curiously. "So disappointingly inferior," Dracula commented, leaning in close to take in Jack's scent. "Nothing worthy of commemoration. Now tell me," his voice fell to barely a whisper. "What does she see in you?"

"Someone who is kind, caring, and doesn't judge me for who or what I am," Sorina's voice cut in as she closed the distance between her and her father. "Who didn't abandon me when I needed them most!"

"Again with this. For the last time, Sorina," the vampire exhaled heavily, voice laced with irritation. "We didn't abandon you! Your mother and I did what was best. Clearly the Van Helsings' bloodline neglected to teach you appreciation!"

"Sunny, it's okay, really," Jack began, but was abruptly silenced by the halfling's hand.

"Well at least I had Mom's side to raise me at all!" Sorina hissed, her fists clenching. "And how do you know so much about Jack?! What did…" Without thinking, Jack glanced down at his pocket where the outline of his phone was visible. It didn't take long for the halfling to put two and two together. "Were you harassing him over text?!"

Despite the improvement of her relationship with her mother, clearly it wasn't the same case for her and her father. He really shouldn't have come. Not when even more drama was about to be thrown into the pot.

"Both of you stop," Agatha cut in. "Dracula, leave the poor boy alone and Sorina, stop taking your father's bait. You're only encouraging him." She sighed, looking rather tired. "We don't really have any food to offer you. But if you'd like, you can sit and…"

"There's actually a reason I came here tonight," Zoe finally said, speaking up. "A rather urgent matter that needs discussion."

"It is about whether or not I'm moving in here?" Sorina frowned, brow furrowing. "Look, everything is happening so fast, and I don't want to leave…"

"Agatha's pregnant."

A hush fell over the room, even Dracula seeming stunned by the news. Sorina, taking the chance, grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him over to her side. She looked up to him, as if attempting to read his expression and see how long he'd known. Absentmindedly, Agatha's hands rested on her flat abdomen.

"What?" She asked, confusion in her tone. "That...that's impossible."

"It must've happened right before The Demeter disaster," Zoe exclaimed. "Before Dracula turned you. When you went dormant, so did the fetus. And now that you're awake, your pregnancy has started to progress." She paused, trying to choose her words wisely. "I'm here on behalf of the Foundation to ask you return for observation-"

"Absolutely not," Dracula growled, interrupting. He stepped in front of Agatha, glowering at the scientist. "None of us are going anywhere, especially Agatha. You held us against our will last time and it proved to be illegal. What's to say I don't call my lawyer again and-"

"I came to warn you," Zoe replied darkly. "There are forces out there stronger than you both. Please, for your own sake, consider returning to the Foundation until we can figure out…"

"The answer is no," the vampire snapped. "Now, I think you should leave." His gaze flickered to Jack. "Both of you."

"Jack didn't do anything," Sorina protested. "You can't just throw him out!"

"This is my house, I can, and I will," he exclaimed.

"Fine," Sorina hissed. "Then I'll leave too. C'mon, Jack."

"Sorina," Agatha called out. "Wait-"

But the girl had already dragged Jack out of the apartment. The three remaining adults stood silently, Zoe looking surprisingly sympathetic at Agatha. With a nod, she exited, feeling Dracula's eyes boring into her back as she did. When she was out of range, she pulled out her phone.

_"Dr. Bloxham? This is Dr. Van Helsing. I attempted to have Agatha agree to go in voluntarily, but she declined. Listen, I honestly believe that there is no harm in the child that she's carrying. If Sorina is any proof, it will be harmless. Please reconsider your decision and call me when you get the chance."_

The doctor hung up her phone and let out a long sigh. It was late and she was exhausted. Throwing one last look at the door, she made her way towards the steps. Maybe some good news would come by tomorrow.

* * *

"Another baby," Agatha mused, letting out a little huff. "I can't say I quite expected that." She glanced over at Dracula from where they sat curled up on the couch. "You've been quiet. Are you still thinking about Sorina?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things," he admitted. "But yes, she is one of them."

"Jack seems like a good man," she smiled. "Sorina is smart. She isn't a little girl anymore."

"And yet, I keep finding myself forgetting that," he exhaled. "It feels like only yesterday she was three years old wanting to play dolls and read with me and now," he smirked. "She wants to bite my head off. I only want the best."

"I know," Agatha murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just give it time. Who knows, maybe you and Jack-"

The former nun was abruptly cut off by a loud bang. The front door blew open as several men wearing black protective gear and helmets stormed in. Dracula jumped in front of Agatha as the figures surrounded them, pointing strange looking rifles in their general direction.

Zoe had been right. The Foundation was hellbent on getting Agatha. Whether they went peacefully or not.

**Uh oh! The Foundation has Dracula and Agatha! Will Zoe, Jack, and Sorina figure out how to save them? Tune in next time! I have SO much planned! Reviews/Comments/Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! Knowing there's an audience keeps this story pumping! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thank you all for the love and support! This story wouldn't be what it is without you! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Dracula Residence**

**Present Time**

This was different from the raid on Whitby beach, that much Dracula realized. As he stood there, trying his best to shield his wife from the onslaught, he found it very difficult as the guards formed a circle around them, pressing in so that he couldn't make a tactical move. Suddenly, from the blown in door, a woman stepped inside. She was familiar, her scent immediately assaulting his nasal passage ways. Dr. Bloxham. Ah, the thumbless scientist.

"You know," the woman sighed, looking from Dracula to Agatha. "It didn't have to come down to this. Your flat is rather lovely, it was a shame really."

"If this is about your finger," the count commented. "The nine others aren't completely useless."

"Dracula," his wife hissed quietly. "Don't antagonize…"

"She's right," the woman answered, cutting Agatha off. "I'd be mindful if I were you. I'm sure you've noticed, but there has been quite an adjustment made to our weapons?" She motioned to one of the men, his black uniform masking his features. "Military grade fabric designed to withstand 3,000 PSI bite power. Extra padding around the neck to protect the throat and jugular. Pure silver buckles and," she smiled, pointing to a deep pocket. "Stake holster. But that's not the best part."

Both vampires watched as Bloxham's fingers trailed across the strange device each figure held.

"A crossbow rifle combination," the woman smirked. "Equipped with bullets fashioned similar to stakes with pure silver tips. And," her eyes sparkled maliciously. "Even managed to get them blessed. I must say, the cost was incredible, but thankfully the Foundation has money to spare."

Count Dracula snorted. "I've been shot many times, mortal bullets don't cause us any harm."

"Oh really?" Dr. Bloxham inquired, cocking her head to the side. "Care to wager on that?"

Before either could react, the scientist nodded towards one of the men who pointed the weapon towards Dracula. With a click, he aimed and fired the device, the bullet embedding itself into the count's shoulder.

"Dracula!" Agatha cried out, turning to her husband in horror.

The vampire gripped his arm in pain, trying not to give the doctor the satisfaction of a groan. When he looked to his wound, to his utter surprise, dark red liquid began to trickle down from the entry point. Blood. He was bleeding. And it wasn't immediately healing either. He felt Agatha's hand pressing tightly over his, her eyes wild with concern.

"Detain them," Dr. Bloxham said, turning on her heels. "And if they give you any trouble, shoot them." Her lips curved into a small smile. "Dr. Van Helsing...never trust someone who's emotionally tasked with such a job..."

XXX

The sun had just disappeared below the horizon when Sorina eyes fluttered open. Yawning, she sat up in her bed, blinking back sleep. She was not surprised to see Jack sitting against the wall opposite of her, mindlessly tapping away at his phone-one of his game apps for sure. He'd stayed over after the incident with her parents, Zoe surprisingly allowing it.

"Hey," she smiled tiredly. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Hey yourself," Jack chuckled, putting his cell away. "A little," he admitted. "Zoe gave me a pillow and a throw blanket. At least it was something. Can't exactly complain there."

Sorina sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. "Last night was…"

"Unexpected?" The young man finished. "Look, I know I should've told you about your dad and his...opinion on me, but you just got reunited with your parents and I wanted you to rekindle your relationships before I blew it up."

"If anyone blew up, it was me last night," the halfling stated. "And Mum is pregnant, wasn't expecting that curve ball." She shook her head, glancing at the curtains that still hung over the window. "Where's Zoe anyway?" Not that she really cared. After last night, there had been a long period of silence between them.

"In her room, I think," Jack replied. "Last time I checked she was trying to contact the Foundation. It's strange, she said the phone lines kept sending her to the public voicemail, not to the laboratory itself despite the password. Maybe there's a mishap in the system."

"Could be," Sorina agreed. "I mean, the place is nearly as old as I am. It has its occasional blips." She exhaled, moving to stand up. "Hungry? I was thinking we could order a pizza?"

"Extra pepperoni and bacon?" He smirked, meeting her gaze. "I'll call it in."

"You know me best," Sorina grinned. Pork had, of course, always been a food she gravitated towards. "I'm going to go have a word with Zoe. Hopefully it won't take too long."

Still dressed in her clothes from yesterday, she headed in the direction of her aunt's room. As she drew nearer, Sorina could just make out Zoe cursing softly under her breath. Peering through the slightly ajar door, she watched as the doctor repeatedly typed a series of numbers onto her phone before holding it up to her ear. Seconds passed. Nothing. And the scientist brought the device down to her desk with a sigh.

"Zoe?"

The woman jumped, slightly startled by the sound of her name. Hesitantly, Sorina slipped inside, closing the space between them. Zoe looked tired. More exhausted than usual. Sorina noted a small cut on her bottom lip where the woman must've been chewing on it nervously.

"Sorina," her voice was flat. "You're up." She turned in her chair, now facing the girl head on. "Are we going to have a proper discussion about last night?"

"About how you not only neglected to tell me that my Mum was pregnant, but also the Foundation wanted to 'study' her like some exotic animal?" Sorina nodded towards the phone. "Why are you trying to reach them anyway? To attempt to call things off like some hero?"

"This is a lot deeper than you realize," Zoe sighed heavily. "But yes, I'm trying to handle the situation in favor of your parents. However," she ground her teeth together as she spoke. "No one is taking my calls. Not Bloxham. Not the research facility. No one." Shaking her head, she moved a strand of hair out of her pale face. "I'm sorry, Sorina, what I did was not done with the intention of hurting you."

"If you'd really cared, you'd leave the Foundation for good after this," the young woman exclaimed. "Once my Mum's safety is secured." She paused, noting the gaunt expression on Zoe's face. Anger momentarily melted into concern. "You should've left a long time ago. Have you taken your pills today?"

"They only dull my senses," Zoe stated wearily. "And right now, having a clear mind is needed to figure things out." She glanced at her laptop and her frown deepened. "It's almost like my key card has been cancelled…" It was then her eyes lit up. "Ask Jack to come downstairs, I want to try something."

Sorina studied her aunt curiously for a second, before doing as she requested. Once Jack had joined the two women in the room, Dr. Van Helsing sat up straighter in her seat, expression one of determined nature.

"Call the Foundation," she informed the young man.

"I thought the lines were down?" Jack posed, dialing the number on his own phone. "What makes you think," he continued, now holding it to his ear. "That they'd answer to-"

"Jonathan Harker Foundation," a voice responded on the other line. "Please enter the twelve digit code on the back of your key card to proceed."

The room grew quiet and, though she wasn't sure at the time why, Sorina's blood grew. Jack, looking rather unsure, only continued when Zoe nodded eagerly at him. He typed in his identification number and was immediately redirected.

"Hello," a man answered. "Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Jack Seward," he said with hesitation. "I was wondering if I could reach Dr. Van Helsing?"

"I'm sorry," the person responded. "But the person by that name no longer works for the facility. Have a good day."

With that, the other line hung up. Jack lowered the phone from his ear slowly, his eyes locked on Zoe's. It had been loud enough for all three to hear it. The halfling felt a lump growing in her throat, even her aunt's expression had paled. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"We have to go back to your parents' flat," Zoe said, breaking the silence. "I've made a horrible mistake."

**The Jonathan Harker Foundation**

The prison situated in the center of the Foundation's research room seemed even smaller than Dracula remembered. The vampire found himself pacing, his shoulder still aching from his injury. It had begun to heal, his body pushing the bullet out within a few hours, but the sting was still there.

Agatha watched nearby, her eyes scanning the room as if trying to figure out some solution that would lead to their escape. At every given corner, a guard stood poised and ready to take action if provoked. One hand rested on her still smooth abdomen, a feeling of helplessness hanging over her. A mother was sworn to protect their child and being trapped here was going against that instinct.

"Bloody Mina Murray," Dracula growled, turning on his heels. "Should've killed her when I had the chance. Why didn't you let me?!"

"We're really going to argue about this now?" Agatha frowned. "About me saving the life of an innocent woman during a massacre you caused?"

"Well look where it brought up!" The other vampire gestured around. "She had to go and created this ridiculous little institution of hers."

"Well if I hadn't," the woman countered. "You wouldn't have me, Sorina, or…" her voice trailed off as her eyes flickered down to her stomach. The count seemed to sense her worry and moved to her side.

"I won't let any happen," he promised, placing his hand over hers. "To either of you."

"It's funny," she smiled weakly. "You said to me once all those years ago that I can't save everyone and yet here you are, proclaiming the same thing."

"Perhaps you unfortunately rubbed off on me," he smirked. "You do have a way of doing that."

"Must be the inner nun in me," she chuckled, leaning into him. "To think a game of simple chess led us this far."

"Remind me to burn the game when we escape," he replied.

"Not after I challenge you to another round," she countered, the mood beginning to lighten. "I…"

The former nun's words were cut short as the heavy metal sliding doors opened and Dr. Bloxham strode in. She seemed to study the two vampires, expression void of any emotion as she approached, two men at either side. In her hands, she clutched a clipboard, her focus shifting to whatever paperwork was attached to it.

"It's rather unfortunate that I never got a proper examination of your daughter," the woman commented. "Based on the relationship between the Van Helsings and the Murrays, it was declared that she was off limits. A pity, I would have loved to learn what made her tick." A low growl escaped from deep within Dracula's chest and the doctor smirked. "Did I hit a pressure point?"

"For a place that relies so much on Christian faith, you sure lack the understanding of it," Agatha answered bitterly. "Forgiveness, Kindness, Humility…"

"I don't take preaching from a fallen nun," the woman countered. "As for my beliefs on God, they pertain solely on the idea of how to destroy a monster such as yourselves." She paused, amused by Agatha's threatening glare. "I will say, I am quite curious though as to what's inside you. I may have missed out on your daughter, but your second child and its development. I think I'd like to have a better look at that."

Dracula nudged Agatha behind him as the armed men began to circle around in close proximity to the prison's frame.

"Restrain him," Bloxham said simply. "I'm only interested in her."

**Dracula Residence**

Sorina was the first to leap out of the car and bound towards her parents' home. She could hear Jack calling out, his footfall far behind hers. There was something off. She could sense it. And as she rounded the corner, her heart immediately sank at the sight.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no!"

The damage was done. The door blown right opened, wood splinters. She could smell it. The scent of blood. And it was not human. Zoe and Jack stood behind her, both humans panting as they too took in the sight.

"Sorina," Zoe said breathlessly, reaching out for her niece. "I…"

"You!" She snapped, turning to face the scientist. "This is your fault!"

"I didn't know this would happen," she replied, pain laced in her tone. "I didn't…"

"I don't care," Sorina muttered. "About you or about the Foundation. I'm going to get my parents back alone or otherwise."

Her eyes had grown dark, and for the first time since he'd known her, Jack felt afraid of her.

"They just fucked with the wrong family..."

**Can Sorina, Jack, and Zoe break into the complex and save her parents in time? Such questions shall be answered in the next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Knowing there is an audience for this story keeps me regularly updating it! It's nice to know you guys are tuning in. Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	10. Chapter Ten (Part One)

**Thank you so much everyone who read and left a review for this chapter! It means the world! -Jen**

**(Part One)**

**Dracula Residence**

**Present Time**

"Sunny, you can't just waltz into the Harker Foundation and demand that they let your parents go without there being repercussions," Jack tried to explain as Sorina angrily paced back and forth. "You'll get killed!"

"I'm immortal," she shot back. "I can't die!"

"That's far from the truth," Zoe frowned, her niece not even meeting her stare. "Sorina, just because someone is immortal doesn't mean they can't be killed. And the fact that the Foundation was able to bring both of your parents in with," she glanced around. "What seems to be little of a struggle is a great concern."

"Then how exactly do you propose we get in?!" Sorina exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Your key card has been cancelled and I'm sure soon enough Jack's will be too. The longer we wait, who knows what they'll do to them! And it's not like I'm equipped with any skills in martial arts." She caught a quick glimpse of a look of surprise on the young man's face. "I was locked up for decades, Jack, the only thing anyone ever taught me was how to hide and be unnoticed. Stealth. Basically, a useless trait!" She paused. "My agility is enhanced, but like I said, I've never been in hand to hand combat."

"We'd need to think creatively on this one to get in," Zoe replied, cutting through Sorina's tirade. "And how to defend ourselves. You both know well enough that the Foundation is known for being armed and heavily guarded. Jack, I don't suppose you have any hidden talents that may help?"

The young man paused, choosing his words carefully. "I'm good with a bat." Both women blinked, and Jack found himself awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. "I played baseball as a kid. Was pretty good at it too."

"Great," Sorina's exhaled, voice dripping with sarcasm. "So we're bringing ourselves and a bat to a gunfight. Brilliant. Let me go grab my butter knife and we'll be good to go!"

She collapsed on the couch, her head resting in her hands. This was her own doing. Maybe if she hadn't fought with her dad. Maybe if she had spent the night here. Maybe then they'd both be safe. Sorina sucked in a breath, trying to hold back tears of anger and remorse. Jack sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. Zoe watched quietly, contemplating her next move.

"I have a handgun."

Sorina looked up from the floor and at the doctor curiously. "What?"

"I have a handgun," she repeated. "In my dresser drawer for safety measures. Anyway, that's beside the point." Zoe ran a hand through her hair. "If we're going to do this now, we best prepare how we can. This won't be an easy feat."

**The Jonathan Harker Foundation**

The last time Agatha stepped foot in a hospital was in 1870 during the fourth Cholera outbreak pandemic. She was but a child, eleven, when her mother fell victim to the illness. To this day, she could still visualize the crowded room of the sick and dying. The moans. Pleading. Putrid smells. But where she was now made that a distant memory. Clean. Pristine. A dirty, yellowed mattress replaced by a gleaming metal table. Her wrists and ankles bound by restraints that, no matter how hard she tugged, wouldn't come undone.

"There's absolutely no reason to struggle, Agatha. I promise you it'll get you nowhere."

Dr. Bloxham entered the room, followed by two other individuals wearing matching lab coats. One pulled a strange device by their side that the vampire didn't recognize. She stiffened, eyes locked on the doctor's as the woman leaned over her.

"You've missed over a century's worth of technology," the scientist explained, turning around to fiddle with the object. "Medical science has come so far from 1900. It's incredible how humans can advance," she paused, smirking. "We are, after all, the superior species-unlike your husband, I'm sure, would beg to differ."

"Yet, one might wager that both can be equally as cruel," Agatha interjected, watching as Bloxham removed a probe-like device. "This Foundation, I knew Mina personally, I doubt she ever intended it to be like this."

"What she desired and the outcome no longer matter," the woman said simply, pulling up the fabric of Agatha's clothes to reveal her bare abdomen. "Anyway, the vile nature of your kind was proven when Dracula took the liberty of removing my thumb." Bloxham, not diverting her attention away from the former nun, addressed one of the scientists. "Lubrication gel."

The substance was cold the moment it touched the vampire's skin. Agatha's fingers dug into her palms as the transducer was pressed hard against her stomach. If her heart could, it'd be pumping right now. She stared darkly at Bloxham as the woman moved the object across her flesh. Suddenly, an odd swishing sound filled the room and Bloxham paused immediately.

"Well I'll be damned," she exhaled, mouth curving into an unsettling grin. "It has a heartbeat." Her eyes flickered over to Agatha's. "Like sister, like sibling. Things just became a lot more interesting…"

**Jack Seward's Residence**

Sorina sat curled up in the passenger seat, glancing out the window as Jack came hurrying out of his flat. It had been hours since the realization that her parents had been abducted and though she would've loved nothing more to immediately go in full force, Zoe had insisted they wait several hours until the next nightfall.

"Are we ready?" Jack inquired as he slipped into the back seat, his bat resting on the floor.

It was a load questioned. They were far from ready. Far from being well equipped. Hell, dawn would be making its appearance in a few hours. Time was indeed slipping away from them and Sorina could feel it like sand in an hourglass.

"We're going to have to find a way in," Zoe said quietly, restarting her car as they drove down the mostly empty road. "I'm sure both Jack's and my key cards have been cancelled out."

Sorina paused. "There's an opening towards the top of the left wing side of the building. It feeds into the air ducts."

"But there isn't a ladder we can use to reach it," the young man countered. "And even if we did, who knows if it could hold our weight."

"I can do it."

Both Zoe and Jack looked to Sorina, who eyed them both solemnly. Maybe she couldn't turn into a bat or could run at an inhuman speed, but she was agile. Far more than any person she knew. If anyone could get up there, it was her.

"But what if…"

"It won't," she interrupted, cutting him off. "I'll climb in and once I'm inside, I'll figure out how to open the entrance." Sorina offered a wry smile. "Like I've said before, I know the place like it's the back of my hand."

**The Jonathan Harker Foundation**

It felt odd. Viewing the stone building in a different light. Sorina essentially grew up within the walls of the Foundation. It had been a second home in a sense. But now that she stood outside of it, staring up at the pipe opening along with Zoe and Jack, another feeling deep within her rose. Resentment.

"I'll send you a text when I'm in," Sorina exhaled, looking over her shoulder. "Be ready to go. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it open."

As she stepped forward, fingers pressed against the icy rock, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning, Sorina met Zoe's eyes, a small glint of concern flickering within them.

"Be careful," her aunt warned. "Promise me."

The halfling nodded, suddenly finding it difficult to reply. Swallowing hard, she gazed upwards. With all of the confidence she could muster, she hugged the wall and began to shimmy upwards. She dared not look down, the idea of seeing how far from the ground she was made her dizzy. But in no time, she made it to the large, metal opening. Taking in a deep gulp of air, she made her way inside, darkness cloaking the atmosphere around her.

Sorina wasn't afraid of the dark. She'd grown up in its silent embrace. She knew not of the sun, nor the light it carried. Just pictures of it. Images on television and movies. So as she made her way through the maze of pipes, she didn't fear it. Even if she had, the determination to save her parents was far greater than a worry such as that. And it was with that ease, she found the entrance way, slipping through the grate in the ceiling and gracefully landing on the floor.

"Code," she mumbled to herself. "Code, code, code…"

Her fingers danced on the keypad, trying not to focus on the surprise that there weren't any guards nearby. With a satisfying click, the main entrance creaked open and she was immediately greeted to the sight of Zoe and Jack.

"You're brilliant, Sunny," Jack beamed.

"We'll have time to congratulate later," Zoe whispered. "Come on, the clock is ticking." Sorina eyed the gun in her aunt's hand, but said nothing. "The prison is way down the hall. Christ knows how many people are guarding it. We need to stay focused."

As they began to make their way deeper into the bowels of the Foundation, Sorina heard the muffled sound of a discussion coming from a room nearby. Something about it made her stop, much to the alarm of Zoe. The halfling turned as her aunt hissed and crept towards the open door. Her eyes went wide at the sight. There, strapped down, guarded by two men, was her mother.

"Mum-"

A hand clamped over her mouth and Zoe yanked the girl out of plain sight as the men began to turn. Sorina struggled, finally breaking free. Her eyes were wild as she pointed towards the room.

"They have my Mum in there," she whispered. "We have to go…"

"You can't just run in there like that," the doctor hissed. "You can't be stupid about this, Sorina!"

"Then what do you suppose we do then?!" The halfling exclaimed, eyes beginning to brim with tears. "We can't just leave her. We can't-"

"I'll cause a distraction," Jack said quietly, causing both women to look at him. "I'll distract them somehow and you go and get Agatha out."

"Jack," Sorina breathed. "You…"

"I'll be fine, Sunny," he said, offering her a small smile. "Trust me."

She wasn't quite sure what to expect when Jack said he had a plan for distracting the two guards who had her mother. But when he slipped away and the distant sound of a bat being struck across a wall, if she wasn't so hellbent on saving her parents, perhaps it'd be almost comedical. Watching the enterance hopeful and relieved to see the two men actually exit, she and Zoe made a dash for the examination room.

"Mum!" Sorina cried out, hurrying to the bond woman's side.

"Sorina?" Agatha gasped, a mixture of shock and worry on her face. "How did you...why are you here?!"

"We're going to get you out," her daughter promised, yanking at the restraints. "Are you hurt?! Where's Dad?!"

"You shouldn't be here," Agatha scolded, sitting up as Zoe managed to figure out how to undo the locks. "It's too dangerous." She paused, glancing towards the door. "I'm fine. Your father was still in the cell last time I checked. Sorina, you need to leave right now."

"No!" The halfing exclaimed, fury manifesting in her tone. "Not without you and Dad!" Sorina's breathing was ragged and try as she might, her emotions were getting the better of her. "I'm not losing you two again!"

The sound of footsteps pounding on the marble floor caused all three women to grow silent. Suddenly, and much to everyone's relief, it was only Jack who appeared. His hair was windswept, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"We need to get out of here," he panted. "They're coming."

"I'm not leaving without my Dad," Sorina insisted, gaze turning to her mother. "Mum…"

Agatha was silent for a moment. "I can hold them off," she stated. "But I don't know for how long. If things go awry," her stare locked on Sorina. "You leave. All three of you. Do you understand?"

"But Mum, I…"

"Sorina," she repeated, firmer this time. "I need you to listen to me. If I tell you to run, you run."

The girl reluctantly nodded. "Okay." As much as she hated the idea, she knew if it came down to it, she'd be forced to. "Okay."

Sorina, Jack, Zoe, and Agatha stood side by side, the sound of shouting and hurried footsteps growing closer and closer. The halfling felt something light brush against her fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Jack was watching her. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. It was now or never. Her eyes narrowed, knees bent, and for the first time in her life, Sorina felt the blood of a vampire rush through her veins. The call of Dracula's daughter.

**Why did I decide to break this into two parts? Well, I am having major writer's block despite having an outline of the chapter present. Plus, I'm in a weird funk where I've started to question my writing abilities-so I apologize if this isn't up to par (and if it's a little rushed). Anyway, part two will be released soon once I rewrite it. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	11. Chapter Ten (Part Two)

**Thank you so much everyone who read and left a review for this chapter! It means the world! -Jen**

**Chapter Ten (Part Two)**

**The Jonathan Harker Foundation**

**Present Time**

Sorina had seen countless action movies throughout her lifetime, yet none had exactly prepared her for the situation she faced now. Within moments, several guards had found their way to their location and the halfling found herself being knocked backwards as Agatha pushed her out of the path of a loaded rifle. She stumbled, catching herself as her eyes fell on her mother, the vampire slamming the armed man into the wall.

"Go!"

It was her mother's voice that pulled the young woman from her haze. Sorina blinked, resembling a deer in the headlights as Agatha shoved two more soldiers aside. It took Jack grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her down the hall to completely snap back into reality. Gunshots sounded, but it was too unclear whether they belonged to Zoe or the Foundation. As they reached one of the doors, they were greeted by another member of the facility's security, this one burlier than the others.

"Jack, watch out!"

She had just enough time to duck as the former graduate student swung the bat, hitting the man's weapon hard. It was a short lived victory, Sorina watching in horror as the guard swung his gun, striking Jack's side as if he had been weilding a baton. There was a crunch and the young man let out a yelp of pain, gripping what she could only assume were cracked ribs.

Sorina had never understood the expression of "seeing red". But now, after witnessing the attack on him, she launched herself towards Jack's assailant. Grasping his shoulders, they crashed onto the ground. It only took a brief struggle before the halfling's foot made contact with his chin. She kicked. Hard. Once. Twice. When the man didn't move, she stepped backwards, breathing heavy and body trembling.

"Sunny?"

"Jack!" Sorina turned to the young man who moved towards her, trying to hide the wince of pain he made with each step. "Jack, I'm so sorry, are-"

"Are you okay?!"

She almost laughed at his question. At his concern as his worried eyes searched her face for any signs of discomfort. He, after all, had been the one injured. Not her. And yet here he was, only caring about her well being.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "I just...didn't think I had that energy in me." Sorina's eyes fell to Jack's hand and the area it so gingerly touched.

"I'll be fine," he said with a weak smile. "I've dealt with worse." Even though she wasn't

convinced, he nodded towards the door. "C'mon," he urged. "Let's go save your dad."

* * *

Zoe stood with her back facing the direction Jack and Sorina ran from, her gun pointed towards one of the men pinned against the wall. She'd never had official training when it came to firearms, maybe a day's worth of explanation and demonstration on how to use it properly. But she knew well enough how to unlock the safety and pull the trigger.

"Left side of the chest," Agatha grunted, nodding towards the mercenary. "Over the logo, it's a weak point."

She hesitated. The scientist couldn't help but do so. But when she caught the man reaching for his stake, she fired. The figure immediately stopped struggling and slumped forward. Agatha cast him aside as if he were a rag doll. For a nun and someone whose life was dedicated to compassion, to saving others, the vampire was far from showing it now.

"You okay?"

There was concern in the vampire's tone as Agatha knocked another guard out of the way just as they fired a bullet, the missile just missing its target-Zoe. The woman panted, nodding as nausea twisted within her. It wasn't the fact that she most likely killed someone. No. It was more so that it had been ages since her body had used this much energy. Abuse.

"Just need to catch my breath," she nodded, leaning against the wall. Her legs threatened to collapse, but she knew she couldn't allow them. Mind over matter. In the distance, she could hear the pounding of more feet. "Can you handle them alone?"

"Go help Sorina and Jack," the vampire stated as if to answer the question. "You know this place better than me."

Zoe nodded, turning on her heels and running down the hallway. It didn't take long to find the other two, Jack desperately trying to fiddle with the keypad as Sorina watched anxiously. She tried not to look at the body by her feet. Unsure if the man was alive or not. Had Sorina done that?

"I can't bloody get in," the young man sighed, smacking the numbers with his hand.

"Try 1897," the scientist suggested.

1897\. If The Foundation was stupid enough to use "Dracula" as the WiFi password, than surely they would use the year that the idea for this place came to be. When Jack typed in the numbers, the square lit up a bright green and the steel doors slid open. Zoe smirked as both Sorina and Jack turned to her, grinning ear to ear.

"The Foundation may be ruthless," Zoe commented. "But when it comes to the simple things, they sure let their guard down."

Jack did his best to stand up straighter, trying to ignore the panging ache in his side. His fingers tightened around his bat and he found himself leaning against it for support. "And to think you insisted on having me hired here," he teased, attempting to light the mood as he met his mentor's stare. "I wonder if that market by my flat is still hiring."

"Oh shove off," the woman said, rolling her eyes. "You and I both know you don't regret a thing." And he followed her gaze to where Sorina stood, momentarily preoccupied with pulling her hair back.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "You're right about that."

* * *

Dracula had been pacing the length of his confinement for hours now, looking for the smallest weak point that would allow him to break free. To rescue Agatha. To kill each and every person in this facility. To destroy Bloxham. But try as he might, his luck had seemed to bottom. His stare bore into the concert ground as he heard the entrance open, sharp fingernails digging into his palms. He could only assume it was the guards who, for some reason, had hurried left the room to deal with an apparent greater issue.

"You do realize," he growled. "You cannot contain me forever and once you slip up-"

"Dad!"

His previous fumes of anger were extinguished by the familiar sound of his daughter's voice. Dracula looked up so quickly, he nearly gave himself whiplash. Though he noted both Zoe's and Jack's presence in the room, his attention fell on Sorina. Emotions. Confused. Pride. Concern. It was almost comical how fast his expression changed.

"Sorina," he began. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're going to get you out," the halfing said, hurrying over to examine the prison. "Mum's out there handling the guards. We don't have a lot of time."

"Jack," Zoe said, catching the young man's eye. "See if you can find an override switch. Without a keycard, we can't have direct access, but like I said before. The Foundation is known for its unique designs."

"While I applaud your efforts-and really, I most certainly do, I implore you to escape," Dracula insisted, frowning as Sorina's hands danced against the glass like a tree frog's sticky toes. "You and your mother leave. I'll find a way out."

"No," Sorina said, her eyes not even meeting his as she continued her relentless search. "I'm not going to lose you guys. Not again."

"I would listen to your father if I were you." The voice echoed, cold, almost sneering as the clicking sound of heels filled the room. "Well, unfortunately, leaving is no longer an option. Such a terrible situation you've put me in."

Bloxham.

Sorina turned, her back against her father's cage as the doctor entered casually inside. A glint of metal caught her eye, and it didn't take a scientist to know it was a revolver. The woman seemed to notice her gaze and peered down, lips curved into smirk.

"Oh this?" The way she said it, the way the words leaked false innocence like venom, made Sorina's skin crawl. "You can never have too much protection."

"Let them go, Dr. Bloxham."

Zoe stood near Sorina, her grip on her own gun tightening. The woman moved closer to her niece, and the halfling soon realized that she was trying to get between them. A distraction. Bloxham cocked her head a frowned, letting out a long sigh.

"You were such a good scientist, Dr. Van Helsing," the middle aged woman exclaimed. "Even with that freak of a niece you have. To actually think at one point, I respected you," Bloxham pointed the gun at Zoe. "But I guess that cancer got to your brain. What a valuable mind to-"

_BAM!_

Jack struck the control panel hard with his bat, momentarily distracting Bloxham. Zoe, seizing the moment, knocked the woman backwards. Her disorientation didn't last long, and soon Zoe found herself thrust downwards. The handgun clattered to the ground, and Bloxham kicked it away with her foot. The scientist stood over the other woman, her eyes leering at her in a false sense of a victory. But before even Zoe could react, Sorina threw herself between them, both women hitting the wall hard.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" Bloxham hissed, blood dribbling from her temple. "It's not like you even cared in the first place."

There was another bang as Jack struck the device again, only this time, it began to spark. Out of the corner of her eye, Sorina noticed the slightest of slits in the doorway of her father's cage. She needed to keep Bloxham talking. Keep her preoccupied.

"They're my parents," she growled. "I never stopped loving them. I thought they were dead."

"And you came here in some ridiculous, valiant effort with the hopes of saving them?" Bloxham inquired. "I suppose it makes sense. Except," She reached over her head and for the first time, to her horror, Sorina saw the latch that opened the ceiling. "I think you might want to rethink your goal."

"Sorina!"

The halfling couldn't identify who was screaming her name as her eyes fixated on the opening above. It was as if time slowed down, a bright, white light cascading down and engulfing her very person. She wasn't sure what to expect. Pain. Agony. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And she couldn't help but grin, laugh as she gazed up at the sun for the first time. Her eyes met her father's and Dracula appeared just as mesmerized. How were they not dead?

"Huh," Bloxham muttered. "Not exactly what I was expecting." Her mouth had twitched into a small frown and Sorina, still enamored by the sun, failed to notice the woman's attention on her. "Well, I suppose there's always another way."

Without another word, the woman pointed the gun straight at Sorina and fired.

**Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Thank you so much everyone who read and left a review for this chapter! It means the world! -Jen**

**The Jonathan Harker Foundation**

**Present Time**

Without another word, the woman pointed the gun straight at Sorina and fired.

Involuntary and voluntary reactions are quite interesting-especially when given the situation. Sorina hadn't a moment to flinch when the revolver released its deadly blow. She tensed, her body's immediate reaction. But the bullet missed its target and instead embedded itself deep within the chest of the figure now standing in front of the halfling. Shielding the young woman from any harm that might've come from it. Zoe.

"No!" Sorina shrieked, mouth gaped in horror at the realization of her aunt's sacrifice.

The scientist stood there for a moment, a dark crimson blotch growing across her chest. She wavered, her eyes glancing down to the spot as if it hadn't registered yet that she'd been shot. Zoe wavered, a hand clutching weakly at the area before she collapsed into Sorina's arms, sinking them both onto the floor. Bloxham merely looked on perplexed, unaware that the halfling had grabbed the other woman's discarded weapon and aimed it at her.

"Fuck you!"

The gunshot reverberated in the room, Bloxham stumbling back as blood began to stream down the hole Sorina pierced through her throat. She gurgled, eyes wide, as she choked on her own life force. Before she could react further, Dracula, now freed from his confines, grabbed her by the neck and drug her out of sight. Sorina could only stare down at her aunt, unaware that both Jack and Agatha had joined her side.

"Zoe," Sorina swallowed thickly, her hands pressing against her the woman's injury in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. "It's going to be okay! You're going to be okay!"

"Sorina." The name sounded pained as it escaped from Zoe's dry mouth, her breathing frighteningly uneven. "It's alright. I'm not afraid."

"No!" The girl snapped. "No! Stop it! You're going to be fine." In desperation, her attention turned to Agatha. "Save her," she pleaded. "Change her like Dad changed you! Please!"

"Sorina." The scientist tried again, grunting when the girl's pressure deepened. "We knew this was coming." She forced a weak smile that only ended up with her coughing, blood speckling her chapped lips. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Sorina sniffed, removing one hand to push back Zoe's hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm…"

"Shh," Zoe soothed, reaching out with a trembling hand to brush her fingertips against the halfling's cheek. "Promise me, you'll make up," she paused, fighting a grimace. "Promise me you'll make up all of those years in the dark, yes?"

"I will," she whimpered. "I promise."

"Good girl..."

A strange smell began to waft through the air that momentarily tore Sorina's gaze away from the dying woman. From where Jack had smashed the panel on the wall, the sparks had begun to ignite into a flame, smoke spreading from its center like a dense fog. The girl looked back at her aunt.

"Zoe," she pleaded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Stay with me! Don't leave me!"

"I love you, Sorina," she murmured, sounding almost as if she were merely exhausted. "I'm sorry I didn't show it like you deserved." Her eyes traveled to Jack's, locking on his. "Take care of her. She can be...stubborn."

"Of course," Jack nodded, swallowing thickly as he tried to hold it together. For Sorina's sake.

The scent of blood burned Agatha' nostrils, the nagging urge to quench her thirst. To feed. Overwhelming. Yet as she knelt beside her daughter, watching as the light faded from her niece's eyes, she fought it. For a brief moment, she held Zoe's gaze.

"Thank you," Agatha said softly. "For being there for my daughter."

"We're family," Zoe's voice was now faint. "Care for each other…"

The woman's lips curved into a soft smile as she stared upwards, her gaze now empty. She looked peaceful. At ease. And as thick smoke began to fill the room, the realization that she was truly gone finally began to sink in Sorina's mind.

"Zoe?!" She swallowed, shaking the woman's shoulders. "Zoe, wake up! Wake up!"

"Darling," Agatha began, but Sorina pulled away from her mother's touch.

"Don't do this," she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Don't fucking do this! Dammit, Zoe! Don't leave! Don't leave me here! Wake up!" She knelt down, pressing her forehead to the woman's. "Please...please, wake up...don't go…"

The air had grown thin as the ever spreading dark plume of smoke blanketed the room. Jack tried covering his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, coughing violently as his lungs struggled for oxygen. Sorina remained hunched over Zoe's body, unable to tear herself away. It wasn't until Dracula rejoined the party that the next course of action began to unfurl.

"We have to get out of here," the young man rasped.

"No," Sorina insisted. "I'm not leaving her!"

Agatha knew full well if they stayed any longer, they'd be trapped within the inferno. Perhaps she and Dracula would survive, find a way out of it, but Sorina and Jack would surely fall victim to the flames. She swallowed, knowing her next decision would only cause her child more pain.

"Dracula."

The vampire didn't need another cue from his wife to know what she wanted. Without another word, he strode forward, lifted Sorina up, and hoisted the girl over his shoulder. She began to scream, fist beating against his back as she tried to wriggle loose. His hold only tightened.

"Let me go!" She demanded. "Let me go!"

"Take my arm, Jack," the former nun instructed, grabbing onto the young man. She could tell he was struggling, eyes squeezed shut from the burning sensation brought on by fumes. "I'll guide you out."

As they made their way down the main hallway, littered with the bodies of the fallen soldiers, Sorina's shouts of protest only weakened the moment they stepped back into the sunlight. What should've been a momentous occasion, learning that the sun truly wasn't an enemy, felt far from that. Dracula set Sorina down, the girl's fists now smashing hard against his chest.

"Let her," the count said, holding up his hand as Agatha stepped forward. "It's okay."

"You asshole," she spat, eyes brimming with tears. "You left her there! You left her to burn!" Sorina hit harder. "You. Let. Her. Burn. You…"

She trembled there, standing before her father as her hands finally unclenched. When his arms wound around her, she let out a choked sob. Anger melted away into sorrow as Dracula held his daughter close.

"Daddy." She cried, gripping onto him so tight as if she feared that if she let go, he'd disappear once more.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, knowing that perhaps she didn't realize the extent of those words. "I truly am. For everything."

In the distance, the sound of sirens pierced through the air, growing increasingly closer by the second. Jack, finally regaining what strength he had, stepped away from Agatha. He rubbed at his eyes, now red, but unknown if such was caused by tears or the smoke. Fumbling around in his pocket, he produced a set of keys.

"I'll drive."

**Zoe Van Helsing's Residence**

The commute back to Zoe's house was silent. Due to the destruction at Dracula's and Agatha's home, it only seemed appropriate to return to safe quarters. Sorina merely gazed out of the passenger's side window, trying to ignore the sensation as her aunt's blood dried on her hands. When they pulled up into the parking lot, she exited without a word and went inside.

"Let me take a look at you," Agatha frowned, noticing how hard Jack was trying to hide the fact that was in pain. Surely a rib, or two, had been broken. She was no doctor, but she knew not a lot could be done. At the very least she could make him comfortable.

"I'm fine," he insisted, though the way he winced with each step gave away his lie. "I'm more worried about Sunny."

Dracula, still uncertain of his thoughts about Jack, decided to leave the man alone for now. He gazed up towards the sun, marveling at the glowing orange orb as its heat radiated off of his cold skin. He wanted to enjoy it. To bathe in it. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to. Lips curled into a frown, he entered into Zoe's house without an invitation. He neither knew or no cared why it wasn't an issue, his mind focused only on his daughter.

Unaware of everything else going on, Sorina numbly made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned on the sink as hot as the tap would allow and waited. When the steam began to drift from the flow, she brought her hands towards the spray. Her eyes fell to the blood that stained them. Zoe's blood. And as she stared, her mind began to wander back to memories. Abandoned thoughts that she dared to reflect on.

_"Sorina!"_

_The young girl's wail caused the halfling to sit up right. Hurrying fast to the child's room, Sorina yanked the door open to see Zoe cowering in her bed. The little girl looked at her, tears pouring down her cheeks as she held out her arms towards the young woman._

_"I had a bad dream," she sniffed, crawling into Sorina's arms when the young woman sat down. "About a monster."_

_"It wasn't real," Sorina soothed, stroking the girl's hair. "You're safe now, I promise."_

_"Are you sure?" Zoe whimpered, burying her face into the woman's chest. "Really sure?"_

_"I promise," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of the child's head. "I'll never let anything happen to you."_

Sorina held her hands under the scalding water and began to scrub hard. It hurt. Burn. But as the water began to turn red, she kept going.

_"I'm sorry that it didn't go well."_

_She watched as Zoe threw her purse onto the bed, frowning deeply as she removed her earrings. It was the girl's high school prom and after Sorina insisted that she go, she went...and regretted it. The boy she went with was an asshole, anticipating sex once the night was through. An act, which of course, Zoe did not satisfy him with._

_"It's fine," she grumbled. "Not like I liked him anyways."_

_"Want me to kill him?"_

_Zoe's chuckled, a small smile growing on her face as Sorina pranced over to her side. The two girls stood in front of a mirror admiring themselves. It was odd watching her grow up so fast, but Sorina was grateful for the time they spent together nonetheless._

_"Hey."_

_"Hm?" Zoe hummed, looking at the smiling halfling._

_"At least we have each other," the other girl replied._

_"Until the end?"_

_"Until the end," Sorina agreed with a grin. "And then some."_

She scrubbed harder, her palms beginning to become raw from the effort. Already, her eyes were beginning to sting from fresh tears. She bit her lip, tasting copper as her teeth pierced the sensitive flesh.

_"I have cancer."_

_Sorina stared blankly at the woman who stood before her seemingly unable to process her words. For several days now Zoe had been feeling off and, after much convincing on her niece's part, finally set up an appointment with her practitioner. Blood work abnormalities led to specialist's visits and it wasn't long before the truth had been relayed._

_"No, but your symptoms…" the girl stammered. "It can't be."_

_Zoe looked at her tiredly, unsure what to say next. Instead, she placed the mail on the dining room table and slipped off her shoes. Sorina watched her closely, trying to read the other woman's emotions._

_"You're not going to die," Sorina finally said, addressing the elephant in the room. "You're going to beat this."_

_"Your optimism is charming, as usual," the other replied. "But we both know what the inevitable end might be."_

_"I promised you forever and I mean that," the halfling spoke firmly._

_"And how long is forever, Sorina?" Zoe inquired, exhaling as she faced the young woman. "How long is 'forever' for me? For you?"_

_"You aren't going out like this," she shook her head, swallowing hard. "We're in this together. We always have been!"_

_"Then be with me," the scientist said gently, moving to pull Sorina into a hug. "Through the end. Together. Promise me."_

Promise.

The word felt bitter on her tongue, and Sorina felt her knees give way. She knelt there on the cold floor, hands pressed against the side of her face. The sound of her sobs only muffled by the rush of water. Failed. A broken promise. After all this time, all of this, she'd broken her pact. Left Zoe alone in a literal Hell. And so she wept, allowing everything that was built up inside of her out.

"I'm sorry," the words came out broken. "I'm so sorry, Zoe..."

The door creaked open and Sorina didn't look up as her mother stepped inside. She didn't bother to pull away when Agatha held her in her arms. And she certainly didn't object when her father joined them. They sat there on the tiled floor, sink still running, as she mourned the loss of Zoe Van Helsing until the sheer exhaustion lulled her to sleep.

**So I decided to give Zoe a redemption arc by letting her sacrifice herself for Sorina. It seemed like a fitting death and I wanted to bring focus on the fact that she did have a good relationship with Sorina at times. Anyway, that was a very anxiety chapter to write and I'll admit I cried some. I hope you liked what you read and comments/reviews/feedback-whatever you wish to call it, is greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**So we had to put my seventeen year old cat down early this morning. I've had him since elementary school. While I was writing this chapter, he came up to the table and sat with me one last time. This chapter is special, not due to the content, but because it was our last time together. Anyway, thank you so much everyone who read and left a review for the last chapter. It means the world. -Jen**

**Zoe Van Helsing's Residence**

**Present Time**

As the sun began to set in the west, the orange glow of the day spilled past the open curtains of Sorina's window. For hours now, the young woman had remained tucked underneath her covers, finally getting the sleep her body so desperate craved. Agatha sat in a chair close by, her eyes still fixated on her unconscious child as they had been since the beginning. Over a century had passed since she had witnessed Sorina sleeping, and though her heart ached for her, she took comfort in the sounds of her soft snores.

"How is she?"

The former nun turned her head to see Dracula standing in the doorway. He'd been downstairs watching the news as reports broke out about the mysterious fire that had started in the Jonathan Harker Foundation. Numerous bodies had been found, too burned to immediately identify. Everything inside had been destroyed too. Machinery melted. Records turned to ash. As it turned out, not much was known to the public what the institution was or stood for. From what he gathered, nothing could be traced back to them.

"Still asleep," Agatha sighed, watching as her husband drew nearer. "And Jack?"

"Passed out on the couch," and she could tell from his voice he still wasn't too keen on the other man being here. "Why don't you let me take over. You need to rest."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'd rather stay here with her." Despite the many hours they'd been there, neither she nor Dracula had spoken much. "She looks so peaceful. I can't help but think back to when she was just a little girl." Agatha rested a hand on her stomach, still far from looking pregnant yet. "It still hasn't set in that we're going to have another either. Not like we've had much time to process things as it is."

Dracula touched her shoulder livingly and she leaned against him. Sorina shifted underneath the blanket, but didn't wake up. Everything felt so surreal. One moment she had been on the burning deck of The Demeter, the then tiny Sorina clinging onto her for dear life, and the next she was standing on the sandy beach of Whitby over a century later. Her mind was reeling, trying to process it all. And yet, everything felt so slow, so calm as she gazed at her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" The count's voice pulled Agatha from her thoughts as her attention flickered to meet his eyes. "You need to feed. I'll contact Frank and see how soon he can retrieve some blood."

"I don't want anyone else to die, Dracula," his wife sighed tiredly. "There's been enough death today, some of which I am responsible for. I don't believe in killing, you know very well about that. I'm done with the suffering."

"I know," and she was slightly taken aback by how sympathetic he sounded. Especially when it came to their disagreements on obtaining blood-well, when it only involved his feedings in the past. "I promise you that anything Frank does will be legal and humane. I'll make sure of it."

Agatha merely nodded, turning back to focus on Sorina. The uncertainty of how she would be once she woke up felt unsettling. As the minutes wore on and the sky became darker, the former nun finally stood up to stretch her legs. She walked over to the window with the intention of drawing the curtains closed when she heard the bed creak softly.

"Mum?"

The vampire turned to see that her daughter was now sitting up, comforter pushed aside. Sorina blinked wearily as Agatha hurried back to her side. Though she was trying her best to hide it, the halfling could tell her mother was trying to mask her concern, her lips forming a forced smile.

"Hi, darling," she murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "You've been asleep for quite awhile."

"Where's Jack?" Sorina mumbled, rubbing the side of her face.

"He's okay," Agatha assured her. "Downstairs sleeping with your father."

Sorina's eyes grew wide. "You left him alone with Dad?!"

"Easy," the vampire grabbed Sorina before she could stumble out of bed. "He's fine, I promise. Your father hasn't done anything to him. He knows better than to do that."

Her shoulders slumped and the halfling let out a heavy sigh. The more alert she became, the faster the memories of today resurfaced in her mind. Zoe. The woman that had grown up with her. The only family she thought she had left until just a few days ago. Gone. The anguish was still there, but now trapped under a layer of numbness. To feel anything was exhausting, so she tried not to.

"I want to see Jack," Sorina finally said, breaking the silence.

Agatha didn't object as Sorina rose to her feet. She followed from behind, noticing her daughter tense as she walked past a closed door. It could only have been Zoe's room. Who knows how long it would be until the young woman would be able to muster up the courage to go inside. That didn't matter right now. Sorina would do what she wanted when she was ready.

The television in the living room was still on, but the channel had changed to what appeared to be some antiques show. Towards the front door, Dracula was busy talking on the phone, his brow furrowed as if he was in a heated conversation. Perhaps Frank wasn't being as helpful after all. She turned to see that Sorina had already found her way over to Jack. The young man's eyes opened as the girl knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, Sunny," he gave her a weak, crooked smile. It was evident that he was still in a lot of pain. But he did his best trying not to worry Sorina about it. "Nice to see your face."

"Goofball," she smirked, but the amused expression faded when she noticed him wince. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'll survive," Jack assured her, grunting a little as he moved to sit up. "I've had worse. Remember when I told you about the time I fell out of a tree and broke my arm? This is nothing compared to that."

"You really need to work on your lying," Sorina frowned. "You've at least taken something for it, right?"

He seemed to hesitate, mouth pressed into a thin line. "Your mum found some painkillers in a cabinent for me. I took a few of those."

Sorina knew by the way he was acting what medication he was referring to. It wasn't your average, over the counter pill. No. It was one of Zoe's prescriptions. Something that had been prescribed to her for whenever she was feeling particularly ill. She bit her lower lip and merely nodded. At least it was going to good use.

"I don't see why my request is coming off as difficult to you," Dracula said coolly, pacing back and forth. There was a pause that seemed to only deepen the vampire's frown. "I'm not asking, Frank, I'm kindly telling you what I require and what my family requires. After everything I've experienced as of late, I'd highly suggest you avoid getting on my bad side." Another pause and the vampire's nostrils flared. "Yes, yes, I suppose that would do. Inconvient, but better than nothing. I'll see you in a few hours."

He ended the conversation before the other man had a chance to finish. Exhaling, Dracula slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Frank said it'll take him a few hours to obtain some blood, but rest assured it will be done." His eyes flickered over to his daughter and the young man on the couch. "Micul mea liliac, I'm so glad you're awake." Ignoring Jack, who clearly reeked of nervousness, he went to Sorina's side. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" Dracula could almost feel Agatha's stare. Her silently nagging him to extend his hospitality to the boy. "Or you?" He asked in a very flat manner.

Both vampires were very new to the modern world. The fact that her father alone had adapted so fast to using a cell phone was surprising enough. Sorina wasn't even sure her mother knew how either a stove or an oven functioned. Hell, she still struggled with it. Zoe had always been the one to cook, the halfling nearly burning the house down a few times. Not that she was really hungry anyway. As she opened her mouth to turn down his offer, Jack cut her off.

"Pizza," he said, looking directly into her eyes as he said it. "With extra pepperoni."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sorina shuffled over with a wad of cash she'd retrieved from one of the chest drawers. Three pairs of eyes watched as she twisted the knob, pulling the door open to reveal a rather scrawny looking teenage boy. Somewhat thrusting the money into his hands, muttering he could keep the change, she took the box.

"Exactly what is pizza?" Her father inquired, curiously eyeing the cardboard square as she set it down on the coffee table. They decided it was best not to make Jack move around.

"Cheese, dough, tomato sauce," Sorina stated, mumbling off the ingredients. "Sometimes pepperoni. It's pork."

"You always did have a taste for pig," the vampire remarked fondly. "Though certainly not in solid form."

"I haven't consumed blood for decades," the girl stated with a grimace, grabbing a slice. "It isn't exactly accepted by society-I mean, I don't have to survive off of it. But," out of the corner of her eye, she saw Agatha's soft frown. Something that reminded her of her mother's rebirth and new dietary needs that she was still coming to terms with. "I guess we do what we can to live."

The room fell quiet as both Jack and Sorina began to eat. Her appetite still wasn't where it normally was,and the halfling found herself picking at the toppings. At least pizza seemed to fare well if stored in the fridge.

"I never got to officially congratulate you," Jack said, putting an end to the silence. "On the new baby. I was an only kid myself. It'll be nice having a sibling, I bet," his gaze flickering between Agatha and Sorina.

"Thank you, Jack," and the vampire's smile was genuine. "Dracula and I haven't really had the time to process it. We'd always planned-well, desired another child. But didn't quite realize how quickly it'd happen."

"I suppose one might say I have very impressive and potent seed," the elder vampire smirked, earning him a smack on the arm for his wife. "What? I was only being honest."

"Our daughter doesn't need to hear about your capabilities," Agatha glowered as Sorina tossed her plate onto the table. Even if she was hungry before, she certainly wasn't now. "Your social skills leave much to be desired." She shook her head letting out a long sigh. "Anyway, Sorina was a lovely baby. I must admit I didn't have much experience around children. Nuns don't exactly have a family life besides their fellow sisters."

"Your life was truly dull until I came along," Dracula stated simply. "Tragic, perhaps."

"Yes, our introduction was certainly a positive one," his wife rolled her eyes. "You showing up unannounced, quite indecent I should add. You made quite the impact, I'll give you that."

"And you loved me for it," he grinned.

"No, I believe at the time I wanted to kill you," she mused. "I found myself feeling that often in the beginning. Especially when you practically kidnapped me and locked me away in that castle of yours."

"Now backtrack just a minute," the vampire held up his hands in seeming defensiveness. "Firstly, you willingly came-a trade off between you and Mina. That isn't kidnapping...more like mandatory you come with me, or I'll make you regret not doing so."

"A true romantic," Agatha snorted, unable to hide the small smile that graced her features. "And then there was chess."

"Ah, chess," he nodded fondly. "Now that was interesting."

"And something we won't go into detail with in front of our child," the former nun added quickly. "Anyway, where was I? Oh! That's right! Sorina. Yes, she was a good infant. A little nippy though. Inherited her teeth from her father."

"A fine trait indeed," her father added, his gaze meeting Agatha's. "Fond memories."

The vampires' eyes stayed locked on one another until their moment was interrupted by the doorbell. A look of annoyance briefly flashed across Dracula's face as his gaze broke away from Agatha's. Muttering about Frank he made his way over to the door.

"I'll put the pizza away," the former nun said, lifting the box up. "It's rather amazing how far ice boxes have come."

As she walked away, Jack's attention turned to Sorina. He looked off. Uncertain. And as he waited until both of her parents were out of sight, he took a deep breath.

"Sunny," he began. "Today was...well, I truly am sorry about Zoe. She was a good woman."

"Thanks, Jack. That means a lot coming from…"

"When Dr. Bloxham pointed that gun at you and it went off, for a moment I thought I'd lost you," the young man swallowed hard. "Sorina, you're the most important person in the world to me. And I know I'm not really all that special, or incredibly good looking…"

"Jack."

"And you're beautiful, Sunny. Like, I've seen the way other men look at you. And I know you could probably have any one of them you wanted…"

"Jack."

He exhaled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Jack!"

Finally, the young man stopped his rambling. "Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Sorina smiled, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "Took you long enough."

From the shadows, Agatha and Dracula stood quietly watching, the male vampire's grip tightening around the sealed container of blood he'd been given. As their lips met, anger and an urging sense to protect bubbled in his chest. His eyes darkened, and as he stepped forward with the intention of stopping the two, his wife grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her, the woman's gaze firm.

"Let them," she said gently.

"But," he began to protest. "She…"

"They deserve to be happy," Agatha continued. "She's not a little girl anymore."

Of course she wasn't. How could he have forgotten that? He watched as his daughter giggled, her eyes brighter than he'd seen them since they'd been reunited. He wasn't fond of the idea. To him, no one deserved Sorina. She was, after all, the most precious thing to him. But Agatha was right, as much as he hated it. She was. As always.

"Come," she smiled, reaching down to grasp his free hand. "Let's go have a drink and give them some privacy. Then we can rest. I'd like to watch the sunrise tomorrow with you."

Dracula nodded his head, giving his wife a grin. "I'd like that very much."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I got it done despite everything going on. More Dragatha next chapter and a big bonding moment between Dracula and Sorina. I love playing around with their relationship, so I have a lot planned. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated. I adore reading your reviews and responding to them. Until next time, stay safe and healthy. -Jen**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you so much for your support and amazing feedback! It truly means the world! With that in mind, here's the next chapter!-Jen**

**Larpool Lane Cemetery**

**Present Time**

Dental records. That's how far gone Zoe's body was when the coroner went to finally identify her. She felt horrible for thinking so, but Sorina was glad she didn't have to identify the remains. That would've been a task the halfling might've not been ready for. But they purchased a beautiful urn-purple, Zoe's favorite color-and bought a plot of land in the graveyard. A nice place that looked towards the trees. She would've liked that. And a simple, granite gravestone engraved with her name, date of birth and death, along with the words Beloved Aunt and Niece. Nothing fancy. Nothing that stood out. Simple. Like Zoe.

"I'm not leaving those stupid fabric flowers, Zoe deserves better."

Sorina stood over the tombstone, her eyes red as she clutched a bouquet of freshly cut daffodils in her right hand. Somehow, she had refrained from crying, but it was obvious that she was close to doing so. On either side of her, her parents stood. Agatha wore a black dress, something she had pulled from Zoe's closet. She felt a little guilty for wearing something that belonged to her late, great, great niece, but Sorina was fine with it. Dracula seemed rather distant as he stood close to his daughter, almost as if he was trying to listen out for something.

"Leave them, we can always replace them with more if the caretakers remove them."

Jack met Sorina's gaze, his mouth forming a small, encouraging smile. Since Zoe's death, he hadn't really left her side. While Dracula's and Agatha's home was in the remodeling process after The Foundation had damaged it, the four of them had been staying in what was now technically Sorina's home. She hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to sell it. From what any of them could gather, the halfing had yet to step foot into her aunt's room. He wasn't sure how long it would take before she had it in her to do so.

"I know this isn't exactly the ideal funeral." Agatha began, one hand absentmindedly resting on her still flat stomach. "But I'd like to say a few words, if that would be alright with you, Sorina?"

Her daughter nodded, clutching the flowers to her chest.

"I didn't know Zoe for very long. Only a few days, in fact. But I know how important she was to you and how she impacted your life as much as she did. You both had eachother since her birth. She grew up around you and you, in a sense, around her. As a mother-your mother, it does my heart good knowing that someone was there to care for you, to love you, while your father and I were gone. I'll never be able to properly thank her for that. I'll still say it. Zoe, I am, and will always be, eternally grateful for everything you've ever done for my daughter. I wish I could have known you better, but I am glad we met. Even though it wasn't for very long."

Agatha took a step back, her eyes lifting from the grave to look at the others. Sorina remained silent, her own gaze still casted down at the slab of stone. It was only when Jack cleared his throat the silence was broken once more.

"I guess I'll go next." He swallowed, his voice already thick with emotion. "I wouldn't be where I am now without Zoe. When we first met, I was just a small fish in a big pond. I'd gotten into graduate school, but I honestly didn't know where to go from there. It wasn't until Dr. Van Helsing came to one of my lectures and spoke...something just clicked and I knew I had to reach out to her."

The young man smiled, shaking his head. "That's when I started working under her and then coincidentally met you." Sorina finally looked up, captured by Jack's attention. "If it hadn't been for Zoe's, I wouldn't have been lucky enough to know you. And I can't even imagine life without that. So thank you, Zoe. Thank you for everything."

A gentle breeze blew, brushing against the yellow flower petals. Sorina still had yet to say anything, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Agatha glanced at her husband, giving him a knowing look. Dracula's lips pursed, clearly not wanting to engage with a speech. Sure, Zoe had cared for his child, but he didn't see the need to make a statement on her behalf. But then again, there was Sorina. If anything, he needed to do it for her.

"Alright," he exhaled, Agatha frowning when he did so. "What to say. Well, as Agatha put it, I appreciate what you did for my Sorina. We had our differences, you and I. After all, you did try to…" His wife's dark glare made him reconsider his words. "You loved her, which is as much as I can ask of someone. Evidently, you provided protection too, seeing as what she is-what we are. And even though you apparently brought him into the picture…" His eyes narrowed at Jack. "I suppose you deserve a round of thanks. So thank you. For being there for my daughter."

Once more silence fell upon the group and Sorina could feel the other three pairs of eyes focus on her. Chewing on her bottom lip, a thumb pressing a small indent into one of the stems, she sucked in a sharp breath. Part of her wanted to turn away. To leave and pretend this wasn't happening. But her feet remained rooted to the ground as if paralyzed by some unseen force.

"I've known you since you were born." The words trembled as she spoke. "You grew up with me. We laughed, fought, and cried. I hated you, but I loved you more. When you had nightmares as a child, I let you sleep with me. I promised you I'd always be there, no matter what. And I tried, Zoe. I really, really did."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but no one moved to touch her. She was grateful for that.

"We both knew the end was coming. When you were diagnosed with cancer. I just didn't think…" She paused, trying to recollect herself. "None of us saw that this was going to be the end. But I'm glad I was there when it happened. That you weren't alone…" The halfing gave a wet smile, her cheeks glistening in the sunlight from her tears. "I'll never forget you, Zoe. No matter how many decades, centuries, milleniums I live through, you'll always be in my heart. I love you."

With the utmost care, Sorina bent down and placed the flowers over the gravestone. She stayed there for a moment to take it all in. It didn't register that her mother and Jack had left her side, making their way back to the car when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. The halfling stood up, meeting her father's eyes.

"She's gone." He said quietly, his daughter caught off guard by his words. "I've been listening and she's no longer here suffering."

"What do you mean?" Sorina questioned, brow furrowed in misunderstanding. "Of course she's dead. We all saw her!"

"I mean, she's not trapped here," the vampire explained. "Sometimes the dead are restless. Stuck here forever in this plane of existence. If you pay attention, you can hear them." His stare remained locked on hers. "Focus, Sorina. Listen."

Though wary of her father's words, Sorina closed her eyes and listened closely. At first, she heard nothing, just the wind in the trees. Then, ever so softly, the moaning began. The calling. Corpses begging for their freedom. Fear struck her in the heart and she pressed against Dracula.

"What...who…" She stumbled, looking around wildly. How she hadn't experienced this before, she was unsure. She'd visited cemeteries throughout the decades. Year after year of losing loved ones. But perhaps she closed herself off to the idea of death and what lay beyond its gates. After all, she'd never experience the end herself. "I don't understand…"

"It's more apparent at night," Dracula responded. "But they can't hurt you. You needn't be afraid."

Sorina did her best not to think about which of her relatives were forced to become the undead, rotting away in their coffins under the surface. Running a hand through her long, thick hair, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm tired of losing people that I care about," she mumbled. "I want it to stop. To be done with it once and for all." Sorina glanced at her father. "Swear to me that you and Mum will never leave again. No matter what happens, we'll be a family. That if you go, you take me with you. And Jack too."

Of course, as much as he'd like to admit it, he wasn't keen on the idea of taking Jack anywhere. Getting used to the fact still that Sorina was no longer a little girl, but a grown woman was hard enough. Knowing that she was romantically involved with someone was much more difficult. But he knew she needed to hear those words, and knew that deep down he truly meant them.

"No matter what," he swore, pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. "We will always be a family." A promise he intended on keeping this time.

**Dracula's and Agatha's Home**

**Six Months Later**

"Don't I have any say in on how my child's nursery looks?"

Agatha's lips pursed as she eyed Sorina from her rocking chair, both hands resting on her swelling abdomen. Her daughter had taken to becoming the interior designer of the room, not giving her mother much freedom to add her input. It had been decided that the theme would be the night sky. Sorina, of course, had gone with the idea as the moon and the stars were the very first glimpses she saw of the outside world.

"Trust me, Mum, in the end, you're going to like it." Sorina promised, adding another brush stroke of dark, navy paint to the wall. "And put on your mask. The fumes can't be good for the baby."

Her mother frowned at her bossy tone, but did as she said. It was rather bothersome how overprotective everyone seemed to be over her. Dracula rarely letting her get up off her feet to do anything. Had he forgotten she'd been pregnant once before-and as a human at that? Nevertheless, for her own sanity, she allowed them to wait hand over foot on her. Sometimes she secretly liked it.

"Jack, if you make the slightest knick in my crib, I will make you regret the day you were born."

The screwdriver dropped from the young man's hand as he met the vampire's dark glare. Instead of ordering a pre-designed cradle, Dracula wanted to replicate the same one he'd made for Sorina well over a century ago. It was a nostalgic idea that Agatha really liked. But of course, it would've been a lot better if her husband didn't continually threaten her daughter's poor boyfriend.

"Leave him alone, Dad. He's just trying to help!" Sorina threw a look at her father over her shoulder. "This is supposed to be a bonding exercise."

"Would it be more helpful if I just brought the blankets and things into the room?" Jack suggested, desiring to be anywhere but beside the vampire. "I think there were packages delivered earlier."

"Just mind the walls," Dracula exhaled loudly. "And don't trip, I don't want to spend another several hours at the clinic because you got a concussion."

It'd only happened once, just a few weeks back. Jack had been helping move some things when he tripped over the living room rug. He hit his head pretty hard, scaring Sorina the most. But in the end, after a long visit to the hospital and having to stay awake for twenty four hours, everything had been fine. Though Dracula hadn't exactly forgotten the minor "inconvenience" it caused him.

"I'll come and help you, Jack." Sorina exclaimed, frowning at her father as she set the brush down into the pail. "There can't be that many."

As the two disappeared down the steps, Agatha turned her attention to her husband. "Why must you be so rough with him?" She inquired irritably. "The boy has done absolutely nothing to you."

"He's dating my daughter," Dracula replied with a shrug, focused on the legs of the crib. "I'm allowed to disapprove of my child's significant other. It's nothing personally, really. I just want what's best for her."

"What's best for her is being happy," his spouse commented. "And Jack makes her happy."

"And I want her to be happy," the count agreed. "Just not with Jack." He seemed to pause for a moment as if in deep thought. "Or with anyone really. There is nothing wrong with being single. I was so for centuries."

"But now you have me," Agatha added. "And I'd like to think that perhaps I was the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Well yes, you and Sorina," he agreed. "But that's different."

"How so?"

It was a good question, he'd give her that. Smirking, he stood up and made his way over to her. Agatha eyed him curiously as he rested his hands on either arm rest of the rocking chair.

"For starters, you are positively attractive, in both appearance and wit. You had the audacity to try to kill me." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to her's. Agatha chuckled, smirking softly. "And you are quite talented in your bed." His wife snorted, swatting at him. "You know it's true."

"Let Sorina decide what's good for her and what isn't," the former nun replied. "It's her life after all." She smiled fondly and took a hold of his hand, pressing it down where the baby just kicked. "Besides, we have enough on our plate with this little one coming. Our daughter is a smart girl, she'll do the right thing."

Dracula stared at his wife, his thumb gently caressing over the spot where the infant had moved. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was the truth. He had to let Sorina make her own decisions-despite it being so hard to watch.

"Fine," he exhaled. "But if he breaks her heart, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"And I'll help you dispose of the body," Agatha added lightheartedly. "Now, can you move that dresser just a tad to the right? It's blocking part of the window."

* * *

Jack noticed the look of concern plastered on Sorina's face as they stared down at the many parcels sitting by the door. He knew that expression all too well-she had misplaced something. Pursing her lips, she mentally counted the boxes to make sure of it. The halfling was certain now. One of them was in fact missing.

"It's the breast pump." Sorina frowned, pinching the brim of her nose. "I specifically ordered that special for her."

"Not that it is any of my concern, but your mum's going to...nurse?" Jack ventured hesitantly. "Isn't she worried about...you know…"

"Fangs?" The halfling chuckled, an amused expression crossing her features. "Exactly why I ordered the damn thing in the first place. Apparently I did a number on her and I don't think she's going to let me forget it anytime soon." Scratching the back of her head, Sorina sighed. "I don't know where it could've gone. I'm sure I put on the correct address."

"Is it possible it's at the house?" And by the way Sorina tensed up, he knew he didn't need to specify further. "I can drive by and see if it was dropped off there. You can just stay here and…"

"No." She cut him off abrupt, waving her hand. "No...I'll go with you. It's been awhile anyway."

"Are you sure?" He asked, making sure her eyes locked onto his. "Sunny, if you are uncomfortable. I can go alone. It's probably sitting out front anyway. It'd just take a second."

She shook her head and forced a smile. "I need to get out of the house anyway. The smell of paint gave me a headache. Some fresh air would do me some good."

He wasn't about to argue with that. Digging around in his pockets, he produced his car keys. His ride was nothing special-a beat up, old yellow buggy he'd gotten used as a graduation present. But it did its job fine. Once Sorina had climbed in on the passenger's side, he started it up and pulled onto the road.

"I was thinking we could go out to that little Italian place you like for dinner." The young doctor suggested, attempting to stir up some conversation. "Maybe go see a movie afterwards?"

Sorina merely stared out the window, the wind blowing through her dark hair. "Only if you let me pay this time." She didn't need to look over to know Jack was frowning. "C'mon, we agreed that we'd share expenses. I don't need you paying for everything. I have money too."

"Why can't you just let me court you like in the good old days." He smiled, Sorina gaping at him in mock astonishment. "When life was simpler. I'd take you for a walk, we'd talk until after dusk, and I'd walk you to your doorstep before giving you a peck on the cheek. No need to rile your parents up about being out late."

Dr. Seward," Sorina gasped. "Are you calling me old?"

"I've always been fond of mature women." He explained, Sorina shoving him playfully. "Well, only when it came to you."

"I'm 123 years young, thank you very much." The halfling declared proudly, straightening up in her seat. "And I'll have you know I'm very selective. I don't just pick out any boy I like. In fact, I fancy just one."

"Should I be jealous?" He inquired, cocking an eye questioningly. "Do I know this man you speak of?"

"Oh, you should be quite envious," Sorina smirked. "He's very kind and charming. And quite handsome at that. I've been seeing him too, you know."

"Miss Van Helsing you scandalous thing." Jack chuckled, leaning over to kiss her. "What am I to do with you?"

"Anything you like." The way she said it made a shiver run down his spine. His stomach fluttering in such excitement he'd be too embarrassed to admit it. "As long as it isn't around my father." And there went the feeling completely.

**Zoe Van Helsing's Residence**

When they pulled up into the driveway, Sorina fell quiet again. Already from the car, Jack could clearly see the package resting on the porch. As he opened his door to get out, he was taken aback when the halfing did the same. Saying nothing, she made her way up the steps, retrieving a familiar gold key that hid under the rug.

"Sunny…" He began, but the woman had already turned the lock, pushing the door open. "Sunny, wait!"

The interior of the house was dark as the two entered inside. For the sake of not tripping over anything, Jack flipped on the light switch. Everything looked just as they left it. Sorina not bothering much in the few times she'd come over for things. Mostly she moved about between her parents' place and his. Though it was technically her's, Sorina still had yet to call it "home" once more.

"Did you forget something?" He asked, following her as she made her way down the hall. "I thought everything was packed up?"

"I just want to grab something, okay?" She responded, finally stopping in her tracks. "For the baby's room."

Jack's heart skipped a beat when he realized where they were standing. The outside of Zoe's room. A forbidden location that had almost remained untouched since the funeral. He felt as if he should say something. Anything. Maybe advise her against going in. Offer her support. Instead he remained silent, watching as she carefully turned the knob.

It was just as Zoe had left it. Bed well made, stacks of paper by her computer. Even a bottle of medication sat at her desk. But Sorina seemed to ignore all of that. She walked over to a shelf, acting as if nothing else was in the room. Gingerly, she lifted an object up and Jack realized immediately what it was. A picture frame.

Zoe. A much younger, healthier looking Zoe smiled back at him through the glass. She wore her hair down and in her hands she grasped a certificate. A diploma from her years at medical school. By her side, arm wound around her, grinned the brilliant, bright eyed Sorina. They looked so happy together. Happier than he'd ever seen his late mentor look. When Sorina finally turned around, there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I think this will look nice in the baby's room." She whispered with sorrowful, and yet hopeful smile.

Jack pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head as he too gazed down at the picture.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's perfect."

**Oh my gosh, guys, we are so close to the end! Next chapter is the final one. The epilogue! I can't believe it! I'm both excited and sad! Also to clarify, Jack refers to Sorina jokingly as "Van Helsing" because it's the last name she's used for nearly all her life-since she grew up with Agatha's family. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I'd love to know your thoughts! Until the next chapter! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen**


	15. Epilogue

**Wow, final chapter. Can you believe it? I can't. I've been putting this off because it's hard for me to accept that this is coming to an end. As always, thank you for your lovely reviews. Shall we get started at the end of Sorina's new beginning? -Jen**

**Transylvania, Romania**

**Three Years Later**

"Down, Mummy, down! I want to see the castle!"

The dark haired, cherub faced little boy struggled in his mother's grasp. Agatha held him steady as the car door slammed shut behind her. She didn't need to turn to know who was approaching from behind, the sound of earth and stone crunching beneath their feet. Dracula joined his wife's side, placing a hand on her lower back as he gazed up at the place he once so long ago called home. Sorina too stood close, fingers intertwined with those belonging to Jack. A distant memory. Had a century really passed?

"Now, Ivan, I don't want you running off and getting hurt." Agatha scolded as the boy finally broke free. "I want you to stay where I can see you."

"To the top!" Ivan gestured, pointing at the tallest balcony. "Riri, to the top!"

Riri. A nickname Ivan had come up with early on when he struggled to say "Sorina". It was cute to say the least and his sister didn't mind it at all. Looking to her parents for confirmation, she smiled and took his chubby hand. His eyes were bright, dark like her father's. From the beginning, Agatha was instant that he was the spitting image of Dracula. Whether that would turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing, only time would tell.

"Alright, Iv, but watch your step. Hold onto me." His sister instructed as they made their way to the stone fortress. "Don't let go of my hand."

_"Hold onto me, Sorina. Don't let go of my hand."_

_The young girl's eyes met those of her father as she took wobbly steps towards the spiral staircase. She'd just learn to walk and while she had taken to doing so quickly, she was still rather unstable in some aspects. Her mother watched from nearby, clearly nervous that her husband had insisted on teaching the toddler how to walk up to such a height._

_"I don't want her getting hurt." Agatha said, arms cross over her chest. There was uncertainty in her tone. "Be easy with her, Dracula."_

_"I am, I am." The vampire huffed before returning his attention to little Sorina. "Nice big steps. Good girl. Look at you go!"_

"Look at you go!"

Ivan clambered up the stone slabs so quickly, he almost slipped away from his sister's grasp. Almost. As they reached the second floor, a wave of nostalgia struck Sorina right in her very chest. After decades and decades, she recognized this very hallway so well. Inhaling deeply, she led Ivan alongside her towards a room. Her room. Placing her free hand on the door, she pushed it open.

_"Good stacking. Can you tell me what this letter is?"_

_It had been a set of wooden alphabet blocks that Dracula had come across. They were delicately painted and had become one of the former nun's favorite toys their daughter owned. Educational. Just how she liked it. Sorina picked up the block in question and studied it._

_"A." She finally settled upon._

_"That's right!" Agatha beamed proudly. "And what about this one? It's a hard one, pay attention to its shape."_

_The toddler's brow knitted in concentration. "U!"_

_"Nicely done, Sorina," her mother clapped in excitement. "What a clever, smart girl you are!"_

"Can I keep it?"

The halfling was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her brother's voice. Gazing down, she saw him cradling a worn, nearly decayed piece of wood in his hands. As she squinted, studying it closer, she realized what it was. Block U. She inhaled, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Of course," she agreed. "It's yours."

Ivan grinned and happily-awkwardly-tried to stuff the object into his pocket. It hung out haphazardly, but the boy didn't seem to care. Holding onto his sister, they continued onto their path towards the balcony he so desired to see. A place that even Sorina had yet to truly appreciate.

* * *

"Count Dracula, could I maybe talk to you for a second?"

There was great hesitation in the man's voice as the vampire turned to look at him. When the doctor still held his ground, Dracula sighed. He hadn't even wanted the human to come along, but Sorina insisted. If Jack didn't go, then neither would she. Agatha gave Jack a knowing look, smiling softly as she excused herself. Now the two stood alone.

"What is it, Dr. Seward?" He questioned, sounding completely uninterested.

"I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." That woke the Count up. Before the vampire could snap back, Jack continued. "Even if you say no, I'm still going to do it. I just wanted to ask out of courtesy. I love Sorina. More than anything. And I attend to for the rest of my life...forever how long that will be…" He paused."So I hope you'll say yes for her sake. Because I know more than anything she'd want your blessing. But I'm going to ask her no matter what." He inhaled deeply, still utterly terrified. "Whatever you say, that's-"

"Yes."

Jack blinked. And blinked again. Had he heard him right? "Yes…" He ventured, still very unsure if Dracula had realized what he agreed to.

"I'll never like you, Jack. As much as you may try, I won't. I don't think you are a bad man. But no one will ever be good enough for Sorina," he paused. "But I believe you might be the next best thing. But if you _ever_ hurt her. I swear, I will make you suffer in ways you didn't think possible." Dracula's eyes darkened, but he showed no signs of acting in physical malice. "You have my blessing to marry my child. For her sake, not for yours."

That had gone completely better than Jack could have ever anticipated. He grinned widely at Dracula who didn't return the expression. Feeling the box in his pocket, he quickly turned away and headed towards the castle before the vampire could change his mind. From behind, Agatha approached and touched his arm.

"I'm proud of you." She smiled, meeting his gaze. "That was very mature."

"You knew?!" He pulled away in surprise, almost offended by her words. "Why didn't you…"

"A mother always knows." Agatha explained, reaching out for his hand. "Come, let's take a stroll through the grounds. I never really had the chance when I stayed here so long ago…"

* * *

_"You can't find me!" Sorina chirped out from her hiding spot. She never really understood the game of hide-and-go seek. "Come find me, Mama! Find me, Papa!"_

_The sound of nearby footsteps caused the little girl to giggle. Sorina pressed her small hands to her mouth, trying to suppress the sound. They were calling her name. Almost as if they were singing the words. Both Dracula and Agatha knew very well where she was. It wasn't hard to find a three year old squeezed behind a door. Just as she was about to give up, a pair of arms snatched her up. Dracula playfully growled as he tossed her lightly in the air, Sorina squealing in delight._

_"You found me!" She declared. "You found me! You found me!"_

_"I'll always find you." The Count promised, pressing a kiss to her temple as Agatha made her way over smiling. "No matter where you are. We'll always find you."_

_"Promise?" The little girl said looking into his eyes. "Promise, Papa?"_

_"Promise, Micul mea liliac," Dracula murmured. "Always."_

"I found it! I found it!" Ivan exclaimed, pulling his sister towards a large set of heavy doors. "The spot! The spot!" He turned to her, his brown eyes glistening in excitement. "Open, Riri! Oh, please open it!"

Just as she grabbed the brass door handles, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps from behind. Jack was bounding towards them completely and utterly out of breath. She smiled, taking a step back from the doors causing her brother to frown in disappointment.

"Riri…"

"Jack," she began. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Yes everything is fine. Just perfect! I…" His attention landed on Ivan who was scowling deeply. Clearly he had interrupted something and the toddler was not pleased. "Were you two about to do something."

"The doors," Ivan answered, pointing at the entrance. "The top!"

Sorina threw her boyfriend a smirk as she pushed back allowing the bright light from the sun to flood in. As Ivan tried to run out, she grabbed him by his wrist. He struggled in protest, but she didn't let go. Together, the three of them stepped outside into the warmth.

"Up!" Ivan gasped, looking to his sister. "Riri, up!"

Giving into his demands, Sorina lifted her brother so he could take in the view. Endless trees that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. There was a creek that fed through the stone, worn down by its constant flow. It was beautiful. A sight she never thought she'd see, even in her dreams.

"Breathtaking," she exhaled.

"Yeah, it is." But Jack wasn't focused on the scenery. "Sorina...I want to ask you something."

Sorina. That was odd. Jack never called her anything but Sunny. Letting Ivan down, who immediately gripped onto her pants' leg, she turned to face her boyfriend. Should she be concerned? She felt a little uneasy. He sure looked to be himself.

"Listen, I've never been good with words. You know that." He swallowed hard, trying to moisten his incredibly dry mouth. "But these past years with you, especially these past three have made me realize something."

"Go on…" The halfling said slowly, a hand resting on Ivan's head.

"You're the most beautiful, talented, smart, different-" he quickly added. "...in the best way possible, woman I've ever met. And if you'd allow me to…" His fingers shook as he began to dig around in his pocket for the box. Oh Christ, where had it gone?!

"I think you dropped this."

Jack spun around to see both Agatha and Dracula in the threshold. In the vampire's outstretched palm was the tiny, black velvet box. Ivan hurried to his mother's awaiting arms as Dracula tossed the object into Jack's hands. Sorina's heart began to pound as the doctor dropped onto one knee.

"Sunny," he said softly. "Will you marry me?"

There wasn't a single pause. Not a second before Sorina leaped towards Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little, but caught himself in time. She smiled at him, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"Yes." She beamed. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

As the newly engaged couple's lips met, Dracula and Agatha stared upwards towards the sun. At its bright, ever glowing glory. How interesting life truly was. What had brought them together. Where they stood now. The former nun rested her head on the vampire's shoulder. Even after all of this time, in the end, things were finally right.

**I can't believe it! This story's finally over! Oh my heart! I am tearing up! Thank you for following me through this journey! This was my very first Dracula fic and I am thrilled to be in the fandom! Even though this is over, I still have a one shot collection as well as a multitude of other Dragatha fics I hope you'll check out. Please take a moment to comment and reblog one last time. If you haven't ever before, I'd love to hear your overall thoughts. Thanks again! Until the next story, ever yours. -Jen**


End file.
